


让我帮你

by Alice007Cam



Series: pimped [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Ian, Boss/Employee Relationship, Distrustful Ian, F/M, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Normal-ish Mickey violence, Pimp Mickey, Pining, Prostitute Ian, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Slow Burn, Smut, Well of Mickey and Mandy, i guess, smut with feels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介：真要Mickey说的话，他现在的生活相当不错。他正住在Illinois州的Evanston市。虽然离Chicago不算特别远，但也足够远了。他远离了他的混账父亲，还能按照自己喜欢的方式生活，住在这个没人认识他的地方。他已经在这住了6年了，而且他的皮条客生意经营得也很成功。他有了自己的办公室，还跟他妹妹一起住在一间两房的公寓。他的生活是如此的波澜不惊，直到那天他的生活中多了一个Ian Gallagher。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Help You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580749) by [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan). 



章节简介

“你是谁，某种老好人吗？”  
“操，才不是。”

 

Mickey坐在办公椅上边旋转边把手臂举到脑后伸展着。他的一天过的可真慢。他才刚数好昨天的钱，那是他的员工－他喜欢叫他们员工，因为他就是如此的有礼貌－赚来的，正等着Mandy出现。他打开了窗户，打算抽根烟休息会。  
Evanston市并不算太差。17岁时他第一次决定要离开Chicago时，他压根没有想好目的地。那时的他只知道他再也不能住在那个家里了，而他也绝不可能丢下Mandy。他把烟从鼻子喷出，享受着吸烟总能给他带来的放松。

看到来电提示，他忍不住叹了口气。那是警官Warren。

“你要学会长点耐心了，伙计。”

“今天是15号了。”警察回答道。

“这我知道。你会在下班之后拿到你的钱，就像以往一样。”他把烟摁灭在了他总是放在窗边的烟灰缸里。“我哪次让你失望了？”

“好，是啊。。行吧。”

Mickey挂断了电话，继续在椅子上转着。Mandy去哪了，说好的午餐呢？他快饿死了。警员James Warren是个一点都不耐心的混蛋，不过他也从没让Mickey失望过。Mickey还需要感谢他，毕竟有他在，他再也没有惹上跟法律有关的麻烦了。

他们第一次见面的时候，是Mickey去那保释他手下的一个妹子。在离开警局的时候，那个警察叫住了他，之后他们达成了共识。他的妹子们－比男人多些－虽然还是时不时惹上点麻烦，可却从没见识过牢房，这都多亏了警官Warren。而且Mickey也从没被抓到过，因为警察们总会提前跟他通风报信。所以如果这意味着他要在每个月15号给出去一点钱，那绝对值了。

他看了看手表，发现已经快2点了。他打开了电脑，准备玩完他之前暂停了的单人跳棋。有时他真好奇自己当初干嘛要搞间办公室，可他又突然记起，他没法在家进行每周二周四的例行报告。不用说都知道，那样他的员工们就知道该去哪找他了。不过那并不代表在他无聊的时候，他不想被口到他该死的大脑爽到停止运转。

他的办公室坐落在一幢五层建筑的一楼，这离他家不远，很是方便。

 

“太阳晒屁股啦，混蛋！”

Mickey吓了一跳。他甚至都没意识到自己打了个盹。Mandy一如既往地用脚踹开了门，表明她的手上拿满了东西。吵死人的婊砸。

“搞毛线啊，婊砸？你他妈就不能像个普通人一样敲下门吗？”Mandy嘲笑地哼了哼，坐在了她哥对面，把脚翘在了桌子上。

“敲下门，我的婊砸。你他妈觉得这是哪，市长办公室吗？”

“管他妈的呢，把吃的给我。”

“我可不是你的助理。”

“婊砸，这可是你自愿的！”

“噢，对哦。”她大笑道。“我晚点有个约会，把钱给我。”

大多数时间都是Mandy负责把钱存进银行的。

Mickey嘲笑道，“约炮可不是该死的约会，直说就得了。”说着，Mickey把装钱的信封拿给了Mandy。

Mandy接过了钱走了出去，离开时还把两只手的中指都竖了起来。Mickey大笑起来。Mandy不太擅长跟人处关系，不过那大部分都跟她选择的男人有关。而Mickey虽然已经不再是深柜了，可一当说起男朋友的事，他还是会有所保留。

“男朋友。”上帝啊，这听着就很奇怪。

说起来，他已经一个星期没滚过床单了，而他呆坐在办公室里也达不成半点目的，所以他决定去夜店喝上几杯啤酒，也许再来个口活或者来上一炮，不过这都要看心情了。

从办公室走出去没多远就到了Pokey’s，他像平时一样走进去坐在了吧台边。这是他详细观察的好地方，坐在这你能看到任何人。

 

“老样子？”吧台后的酒保Bob问道。

“呃。。。今天只要啤酒就好。”说完他用指关节在吧台上敲了敲。一般他会来上一杯Jack，掺点可乐，不过今天他并不想喝醉。顶多微醺。

（Jack Daniels，杰克丹尼威士忌，世界十大名酒之一。）

“冰的温的？”

“冰的。”

Bob敬了个礼然后转身去拿啤酒。他把酒放在了吧台上，然后去招待其他客人了。Mickey灌了一大口啤酒，啤酒灌下喉咙的灼烧感让他呻吟了一声。在炎热的天气里没有什么比好喝的冰啤酒更爽的了。哪怕这啤酒几乎算是常温的。他脱掉了皮夹克，面对着夜店里的大部分区域。虽然现在还没到晚上，不过今天是周五，这家店人还是挺多的。

他注意到身旁有个坐在吧台边的家伙正看着他。 ‘不，太矮了’Mickey总结之后继续观察着。Mickey并没有真的喜欢某种类型，可他当然清楚自己喜欢什么样的身高。他继续喝着啤酒，到处看着。时间一点点过去了，可他并不着急。直到他终于看见了舞池里一个棕发的高个子正盯着他看。那个陌生人向厕所的方向点了点头，然后走了过去。Mickey喝下了他的第四杯啤酒然后跟了上去。

********************   
******************** 

当Mickey终于心满意足地离开Pokey’s时，已经是晚上8点45分了。突然一辆黑色的大轿车向着他开了过来，他不得不跳到路边。那辆车在几米之外停了下来，一个家伙被随意地扔出了车外。

“我要我的钱，你个该死的混球！”

那个人大喊道。而坐在轿车里的人也大喊了些什么，但Mickey并没有听清。Mickey觉得他该继续走回家了，可他腿却有着其他的计划。他看着那个人站了起身，在裤子上擦了擦手，大声咒骂着，声音里很明显带着沮丧。Mickey干这一行已经久到能分清一个干这行的人，而这个家伙刚刚就被欺负了。

 

“哎，你还好吗？”他走过去问道。

那个人的眼神几乎要杀死他。“我没事。”然后拍了拍背包上的灰尘。

Mickey看着这个人，感觉有点熟悉，可他又很确定自己从没见过他。要是换成另一天，另一个人，Mickey估计早就已经走开了。可这个家伙身上有某些特别的地方让Mickey想要帮助他。也许是因为他是个男妓，又也许是因为他沾满灰尘的衣服，和几天未洗的头发(他很确定那要么是红的，要么是某种程度的棕色)，不过不管是什么原因，他并不想按照这家伙很明显想要的那样就这么走开。

那个人向某一栋楼走去，靠在了墙上。之后又低下了头，手撑在膝盖上。很明显他压根不是没事。Mickey感觉到胸口一阵疼痛，这让他自己吓了一跳，他可不是那种同情心泛滥的人。叹了口气，他谨慎地向那个人走去。他并不想吓跑他。Mickey感觉自己要是把他逼急了，他肯定会跑走的。站在了他身前，面对着他，他看清了这个人的整张脸。Mickey觉得他长得挺好看的。

 

“伙计，你似乎不太好的样子。你需要什么帮忙吗？你住的远吗，是的话我可以给你叫辆出租什么的。”

那个人看了看Mickey，然后叹着气摇了摇头。

“听着，这不是同情什么的。不过你今晚完全可以在我家住一晚。明天早上你想去哪都行，我只是不想像这样把你留在这。”

那个人咯咯笑了起来。“你是谁，某种好人吗？”

Mickey感觉到自己想回他一个微笑，可他忍住了。他咬着自己嘴巴内侧，大拇指摩擦着下唇。“操，才不是。”

这句话让那个人又莫名笑了会，而这次Mickey的嘴巴背叛了他。他发现自己回了他一个微笑。他把头向右摆了摆，然后迈开了腿。可那个人看起来还是一脸不确定。

“走吧。”Mickey大声说道。而那个人终于让步了。

“好吧，不过就一晚。”Mickey点了点头。“对了，我叫Ian。”

“Mickey。”他回答道。

他觉得Ian脸上有什么东西一闪而过，可他的表情很快就恢复了正常。这让Mickey不禁好奇这是不是他自己想象出来的。还有，Mickey仍没法甩掉他身上的那种熟悉感。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介：  
> 嘿，要是有那么一天，你不想再一个人应付那些事了，也许你能，打给我什么的。

Mickey领着Ian走向他的公寓，而Ian静静地跟着他。他们沉默地走着，沉默地坐了电梯，沉默地经过了走廊。  
Mickey从口袋掏出了钥匙，看了看Ian。他知道他的脑中此刻闪过了无数种想法，可说真的这也不能怪他。单看外表，Mickey就知道Ian遭遇了什么事。单干的男妓总会遇到很多的麻烦。没有人帮助他们规范客户，人们就会占他们的便宜，并且随心所欲地对待他们。拒绝付款就是一个例子。

他们走进了公寓，脱掉了鞋子。

“浴室在那边。我给你拿条毛巾。”

Ian点点头走向了浴室。Mickey敲门给他递了条蓝色的毛巾。

“慢慢洗。”

Mickey估计Ian需要好好洗上一个热水澡。他走到厨房从冰箱里拿了瓶水。可这时拿瓶啤酒的想法一闪而过－因为他现在已经完全清醒了－但还是决定算了。他坐在沙发上，打开了电视。

‘Shang’ai knights’已经播了一半了，不过他还是决定要看。他可爱这部电影了。

（‘Shang’ai knights’ 上海正午2:上海骑士 ）

没过多久，他的想法就不由自主地飘到了在浴室里的那个男人。那种需求，那种让他想要帮助Ian的感觉又一次涌上心头。Mickey把他手下的妹子和男人都照顾的很好。他给他们的工资不低(虽然这跟他们赚多少钱有关)，他从不会也永远不会粗暴对待他们，也会跟客户们约法三章。正是由于这些理由，他们都被很好地对待，因为大家都知道不能对Mickey的员工无礼。除非他想亲自会会他。他现在只有12个员工，而且他收人总是很谨慎，他绝对不会收一个成天制造麻烦的人。Mandy负责接洽与审查客户。而Mickey负责选人，和在事情出差错时负责处理。

也许他能叫Ian替他工作，而不是让他一个人那样在街上晃荡。说起来，这个家伙估计有段时间没好好吃饭了。他起身把冰箱里的4块夏威夷披萨拿去微波炉加热了。既然Mandy坚称水果不应该出现在食物里，那披萨就是他一个人的了。管它的，没她的份了。微波炉叮一声时，Ian刚好从浴室里走出来。Mickey坐在桌边，示意Ian跟他一起。这个人洗的挺干净的。没错，那头发绝对是红色。

 

Ian咬了口披萨。“谢了。我喜欢夏威夷的。”他微笑道。

他看着Ian吃。都怪Mandy那么晚才给他带午餐，他现在并不太饿。“不客气。你要啤酒吗？还是橙汁？”

“只要白开水就好，谢了。”

Ian吃完了两块披萨，就把手放在了餐桌底下，四处张望着。之后他抿了一口水。“你一个人住？”

“不，跟我妹一起。”

Ian点了点头。Mickey注意到他有点坐立不安。他估计觉得他有点气势逼人吧。他打算给他多点空间，于是走向了卧室。他拿了2条床单，一条毯子和一个枕头。他把这些寝具放在了沙发上，然后看向了厨房。Ian已经收拾好了餐盘，正若有所思地喝着水。Mickey不禁好奇是什么让他陷入了深思。

他清了清嗓子。“那个，我要上床睡觉了，你睡沙发行吗？”

“嗯，当然可以。”Ian走向客厅回答道。“谢谢你。。。做的一切。”

“嗯，没事。”

说完他就离开了。他关上了身后的门，然后换了件衬衫，留着他的四角裤。他躺倒在被子上，盯着天花板看了一会。之后他坐起身，关掉了灯，很快就进入了梦乡。

*******************   
******************* 

Mickey起身在床上伸展着。他看了下时钟，发现这才早上7点。他这起的也太早了点。他打算上个厕所然后睡个回笼觉。正准备回到卧室时，他听到客厅里传出了点动静。他看到赤裸上身的Ian正在叠被子。哦对了，他有客人，他都忘记这一点了。

“呃。。。希望我没吵醒你。”

Ian面对着Mickey害羞地说道。上帝啊，他可真漂亮。那刚睡醒的乱发，脸上的傻笑，和赤裸的胸膛。

“你没事吧？”Ian摸着Mickey的胳膊问道。 ‘喔，他啥时候走这么近了？’ 

“Mickey。”

“啥。。。啥？”

“我吵醒你了吗？”他抱歉地重复道。

“没，我早就起了。我那该死的膀胱不允许我多睡会。”

Ian大笑了一声。他们站在那像傻瓜似的看着对方。Mickey伸手抚上了Ian胸口的一道细疤，感觉到Ian抖了一下。他轻笑着抬头看着他的脸。Ian舔了舔唇，看向了Mickey的嘴。接下来Mickey就只知道他们正抓着彼此，亲吻地好似他们不亲会死一样。Mickey用舌头顶了顶Ian的嘴唇，想探入进去，Ian允许了。Ian的手抚上了Mickey的后脑勺，把他拉的更近一些，尽管Mickey很怀疑他们俩此刻能否更近一些。他的另一只手搂上了Mickey的腰，牙齿则轻咬住了Mickey的下唇。Mickey呻吟着把他们俩的胯部顶在了一起。 ‘这感觉真美妙。’Mickey想道。

之后Ian不再亲吻他，而是用充满了情欲的眼睛看着他。突然他跪了下来，顺带把Mickey的四角裤也扯了下去。

 

“我滴个神啊！”Mickey惊叫道。

他感觉到Ian的手正握着他，撸动了两下就猛地含入了口中。“我该死的个神啊！”

 

Mickey倒在了地上，不均匀地喘着粗气。

“搞毛线啊！！”他小声骂着，看向了他肿胀的勃起。这他妈是从哪来的？他才没有那样幻想过Ian。对吧？

他叹了口气，揉了揉脸。

“真他妈难以置信。”他喃喃道。

他起身拿起了手机。早上9点15分。该洗个澡去上班了。他走出卧室，在走廊里向客厅里望了一眼。Ian睡的很安稳。之后他又看了看Mandy的房间。她果然没回家。这时他的电话响了。

“说曹操曹操到。”打了声招呼，他走进了浴室，准备好了牙刷。

“你也早上好啊，哥。你来上班的时候能不能帮我把放在我床下的黑色高跟鞋带来？谢啦。”说完她就挂断了。

他摇了摇头，继续刷着牙。他打理好了自己，拿上了Mandy的蠢鞋子，然后去厨房吃早餐。当他弄掉了平底锅而Ian甚至没动一下时，他就不再努力保持安静了。他吃了法式吐司和牛奶，很快就出门了。临走前还不忘看了Ian最后一眼，然后摇了摇头。真不敢相信他居然做了个关于这家伙的春梦，他甚至都不了解他。

好吧，至少他知道为什么想帮助他的这个需求这么强烈了。

*** 

Mickey总是给他的员工们放周末的假。所以他们要是还打算工作，赚来的钱就都是他们的了。也就是说Mickey周末也能放假。可他还得在周六早上露面，这样他们才能把前一天晚上赚到的钱拿给他。有时客户们会先付钱给Mandy，而有些客户则喜欢被服务了之后再付款。这也是他们早上才把钱交给他的原因。他发现已经有5个人在门口等着他了。

“嘿Mickey。”金发高个的Victor热情地打了招呼，他总是喜欢跟Mickey调情。

Mickey一如既往的大笑着。“嘿Vic。昨晚过的很好？”他打开了门，他们一起走了进去。

“要是有你在就更好了。”

“Victor，这件事我跟你说过几百次了。”他走过去坐在了办公桌后面。“你可是我该死的员工。”Victor跟他异口同声地说道，毕竟他已经太熟这句话了。其他四个女孩听了他们的对话大笑着。

Mickey发现唯一能让他的员工们更好的工作，让他们能信任他的方法，就是跟他们做朋友。所以他们常常聊天，大笑，有时还一起出去喝酒。这也让他们喜欢上他，这对赢得他们的忠诚也算是跨了一大步了。

不过当该说的都说完，该做的都做完，他们就离开了。

“周二再见，老板。”其中一个叫Claire的女孩跟他说道。

他回了她一个微笑。抬起头，他看见了Mandy进来之前在跟他们聊着天。

“你怎么能打扮地漂漂亮亮去约炮，可却没有配上该死的鞋子？”Mickey把鞋扔了过去，问道。她捡起了鞋子，穿了上去。

“第一，有一只鞋跟断了；第二，我这已经是跟他的第八次见面了，操你的。这不是，约炮。”她把最后那句唱了出来。

“哇，第八次约会了，婚礼的钟声响起来了吗？”

虽然他是在取笑她，可心底里他还是很为她自豪的。这听起来似乎是在处关系了。

“这才过了一个月呢，你个混蛋。”

她站起身走向了门口。“周一再见，你需要什么吗？”

“不用了，我挺好的。你把Warren的分成给他了对吧？”他知道要是她没有的话，Warren早就打电话过来了，不过他还是忍不住问了问。那固执的要死的混蛋。

“嗯当然了。”

“行，那没什么事了，周一见。”

她竖了个中指然后走了出去。Mickey数了数钱，发现这笔钱还不值得他为此去趟银行，所以就放在了抽屉里。他检查了一下，所有东西都整齐地放着，然后离开了办公室。操这可真快。这有一个小时吗？

他打算走到几个街区外的餐厅给家里的睡美人带点咖啡和甜甜圈回去。

 

当Mickey回到家时，已经是10点50分了，而Ian还在睡觉。这有点惊到他了，他肯定很久没好好睡觉了。他走到沙发旁，想确认他还有没有呼吸。虽然看到红毛的胸口有着起伏，可他还是把两根手指贴在了他的脖子上确认一下。这时Ian惊醒了，他睁开了眼睛。Mickey很快缩回了手，可还是被看见了。

Ian坐起了身。他身上穿了件有点松散的衬衫和一条睡裤。

 

“你刚刚是在感受我的脉搏吗？”

Mickey挠了挠后颈，避免看向Ian。他走到厨房，把食物都放在岛台上。“呃。。。”他清了清嗓子。“你睡过去了那么久，我就。。。”

“以为我死了？”

“没有！操，我。。。”他顿了一下，不知道该说什么好，然后看向了正在微笑的Ian。

“你在逗我吗？你他妈在笑什么？”这让Ian大笑起来，而Mickey虽然努力想忍住笑意，还是笑了起来。

说起来，Mickey并不喜欢微笑，也不常大笑。哪怕跟Mandy在一起的时候也不常笑。可Ian似乎毫不费力就能让他笑出来。

他指向了他买回来的吃的，然后坐在了餐桌边。Ian犹豫了一下，可还是坐下了。

“我没想给你添那么多麻烦。别担心，我很快就不打扰你了。”

Mickey看着他咬了口甜甜圈，抿了口不像Mickey刚买回来时那么烫的咖啡。Ian呻吟了一声，这让Mickey感觉有东西在胃里翻滚。那感觉就像他那逼真的春梦来势汹汹地逼近他的脑海一样。他清了清嗓子。

“我又不介意。你可以待到恢复精力了为止。”

Ian停下了嘴里的咀嚼，盯着他看了一会。然后他站起了身，拿起背包走到了浴室。出来时他已换上了平时的装束。  
Mickey站起了身。

“你要走了？ ‘我他妈刚刚说啥了？’ ”Mickey疑惑道。

“听着，我很感激你为我做的一切，真的。可我算是真的想赚钱，而根据我所处的行业，我不觉得我能。。。”

“我能帮你。”Mickey打断道。

Ian不相信地看着他。“你什么意思？”

“你做的。。。我们是同一行业的。”

Ian上下地打量着Mickey，然后看了看他的公寓，之后又看向Mickey。很明显他很疑惑Mickey是怎么样负担起这一切的，如果他们做的工作一样的话。

“我不是。。。我不。。。”Mickey叹气道。“我是个皮条客。”

Ian微笑道。“这就说得通了。”

“如果你让我帮你，你就不用再他妈经历你昨晚遭遇的事了。”

Ian盯着他看了看，然后摇了摇头。“这种话我听过几百次了。”

Mickey只能勉强想象他之前的经历。“听着，这我懂。但你可以相信我，我的话很有信誉的。”

Ian还是一脸怀疑。“谢了，不过呃。。谢了。”他朝门口走了过去。

“等等。”Mickey从桌子底下掏出个本子写下了他的电话号码，把那张纸撕下来递给了Ian。当他开门的时候，Mickey碰到了他的手肘，感觉到他抖了一下，然后很快的放下了手。

“嘿，要是有那么一天，你不想再一个人应付那种事了，也许你能，打给我什么的。”

Ian点了点头。“谢了。”

看着Ian经过走廊走向电梯，Mickey的心沉甸甸的。他们一直看着对方，直到电梯门关上为止。Mickey叹了口气，他只能希望Ian万一出什么事了能打给他。

看他这幅依恋的样子，他才跟这个人待了几个小时而已。

他转身走进屋，关上了门，把吃了一半的甜甜圈丢进了垃圾桶。他突然没半点胃口了。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> 从某时起，他将不再试图隐藏自己脸上的笑容了，反正也藏不住。

那是一个周日。周日对他而言总是那么地漫长。

 

Mickey昨晚就已经喝完了一整瓶Jack。周末的时候他总是会出门，要么去Pokey’s，要么去Pisces－另一家不错的夜店，不过离他家挺远的，也不是同性恋酒吧－那是他最喜欢去的地方之一。然而出于某些理由，他今天并不想出门。今天是周日，而他现在却已经起床了。他拒绝接受自己为什么起床了的原因－他虽然不了解那个人，可却时不时会想到他。就像现在。

Ian还好吗？

他睡在哪了？

他赚到了他很需要的那笔钱了吗？

而且为什么他该死的那么需要那笔钱？

当Mickey第一次见到Ian并把他领回家时，他并没有想跟Ian发展某种浪漫的关系。几乎是，想都没想。直到出现那愚蠢的春梦。而现在他的脑海里只剩下Ian。总能让他分心的Mandy跑哪去了？为什么他一个朋友都没有？

“啊！”

他沮丧地揉了揉头发，站起了身。他换上了灰色的汗衫，给自己倒了杯咖啡，然后走到阳台去喝，看着街上的人自顾自地忙着。

等等，他在Chicago的时候认识一个Ian！好吧，他并不认识他，只是略有耳闻而已。他只知道Ian是个Gallagher。  
可那个人长得一点都不像现在这个Ian，所以不可能是他。可那却能解释他为什么令他如此熟悉。更不用说即便就是他，他们俩都跑到这来的概率又有多大？同一个城市，同一个城镇。他自嘲了一下。

而且他一直体会到的这种感受到底是啥？当他想起Ian时胃里的那种翻滚，触碰到他时那种仿若电击的滋味。搞毛线啊！这难道不是只会出现在Mandy经常读的那种基佬浪漫爱情小说里面吗？

*** 

接下来的这一周对Mickey而言过的也并不够快。他需要一场毁灭。周二时，他手下最好的一个妹子Stephanie－她是赚钱最多的其中之一－退出了。很明显是因为她爱上了她的某个常客。所以今天是她工作的最后一天。虽然听起来很难以置信，可当他的员工们找到了更大的金主时，他其实总是替他们高兴的。（只要不是别的皮条客就行）他已经失去了3个男妓和2个妹子了，他们找到了文职工作，所以他很为他们高兴。

他说了他总会吩咐的话：

“自己保重，好吗？而且有需要的话，你有我电话。”

“真希望我不需要打给你。”

他咯咯笑了起来。当快要走出门时，她突然折返回来用力地抱住了他，困住了他的手，因为他们知道他从不喜欢这种事。

“谢谢你。”

“行了，行了，放开我。”

之后她就走了出去，而例行报告会开始了。一如既往：没什么要报告的消息，没有任何骚扰，一切顺利。所以他解散了他们。

*****

周四的晚上他和Mandy刚回到家，就听到了一声敲门声。

“Mickey！”Mandy在卧室大喊道。

“好了，你个懒婊子，我去开！”

他穿上了汗衫，走向了门口。他随手抓起了总是靠在可调式躺椅旁的棒球棒－在南区你能用他把小混混赶走－然后站在了门口。

“谁他妈在外面？”

“Mickey？”

他立刻扔掉了球棒，打开门让他进来，他的连帽衫遮住了脸。Ian低着头走进了他家。

“真抱歉我就这样跑来找你。。。”他仍盯着地板看。

Mickey感觉有点不对劲，就猛地撩起Ian的帽子露出了他的脸。他的下唇裂了，而且左边脸颊上还有一道正在消退的瘀伤，所以不管他出了什么事，肯定已经过了几天了。

“搞毛啊，Ian。。。”

“嘿，你该看看这次那家伙的惨样。”他大笑道。

Mickey并不觉得那有多好笑。“起码这次你拿到钱了吧？”

他清了清嗓子。“是啊。”

Mickey发现自己真想出去找到那该死的混蛋，给他点颜色看看。

“估计需要给你的伤口消消毒。”Mickey提议道。

“已经三天了，Mick，我好着呢。”

Mickey突然感觉到一阵温暖。只有Mandy会叫他Mick，可他喜欢Ian念出它的感觉。

他吸了吸气，揉了下鼻子。“我去给你拿你的被子。” ‘Ian是在脸红吗？’

“我的被子？”

“给老子闭嘴，乖乖换衣服去。”从某时起，他将不再试图隐藏自己脸上的笑容了，反正他也藏不住。

他这次甚至帮他铺好了沙发。Ian跟上次一样穿着宽松的白衬衫和四角裤。Mickey努力忍着不看向他那修长白皙的四肢。他咳了一下然后站到了一旁，示意他走向沙发。

Ian坐了下来。“谢了。”他嘟哝道。

Mickey点点头走向了卧室。

***** 

Mickey在八点整时起床了。他刷了个牙，起身去做早餐。经过沙发时他发现Ian睡的正香，还轻声地打着鼾。Mickey站在那像个变态似的看着他。对于一个生活一团糟的家伙来说，他看起来可真平和。看着他的粉唇微张，他。。。

Mandy的卧室门猛地打开了，他冲向厨房往咖啡机里倒上了水。Mandy揉着眼睛走进了客厅，头发乱糟糟的。  
Mickey从厨房岛台望过去，看着Mandy拿起了遥控，注意到了躺在沙发上的人。她的脸上满是震惊。

“Mick，Ian Gallagher为什么他妈的躺在我们家沙发上！！？？！”


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> “你得让我帮你啊，Ian。”
> 
> Mickey轻柔地抚摸着他的瘀伤，抬起头发现Ian正盯着他看。之后他们就呆站在那看着彼此，Mickey失去了时间的概念。

“妈呀，”Ian坐起身揉了揉眼睛。“你的声音还能更大点么？我觉得整个城镇都听见了。”Ian开玩笑道。当发现Mandy没回应时，他站了起来。“嘿，Mandy。”

Mickey看着他妹目瞪口呆看着Ian。而他却更疑惑了。 ‘啥？’他仍努力想弄清Ian怎么会是以前他在Chicago经常见到的那个瘦不拉叽，弱不禁风，满脸雀斑的Gallagher。虽然他仍还有点瘦弱，不过，该死的他变化可真大！

“啥。。。啥？”Mandy口吃道。“你在这干嘛？”Ian并未回答，所以她转向了Mickey。“他在这干嘛，在Evanston？在我们家？”

Ian也转向Mickey等着他的回答。“你是怎么认识Gallagher的？”Mickey反而发问道。

Mandy转向了Mickey，此时她脸上的震惊已然消退，变成了满脸的疑惑。“我时不时也会回一趟南区。不像某些人，我可没有彻底抛弃我的家人。”

“滚你大爷的。”Mickey走向了咖啡机。 “我们那天偶然撞见了。原来Gallagher也住在这。”

Mandy坐在躺椅上伸展着全身。“嗯。。。世界真小。”她看着Ian走到厨房接过了Mickey递给他的咖啡，然后靠在了岛台边。“我去年回了Chicago两次，Lip跟我说你离开了差不多一年，而且他们压根不知道你在哪。他们说你经常这么干。”

“你已经来这一年了？”Mickey不敢相信地问道。那为什么他们俩的轨迹居然到现在才开始交错？他真不愿想象Ian这段时间都遭遇了些什么。特别是想到他光是这周就得应付两个混蛋。他真希望Ian能回来让Mickey帮助他。真好，现在他又开始担心这个家伙了。

“是啊。”说完，Ian就专心地盯着他的咖啡，似乎咖啡突然变得很有趣一样。

Mickey拿着咖啡杯走到了沙发旁，把被子推到了一边后坐了下来。 “嘿，混球，我的咖啡呢？”Mandy要求道。  
Mickey只是指了指厨房。Mandy自嘲道。“无所谓了，反正我见客户也要迟到了。”她站起身走向了她的卧室。“这场对话还没完呢！”她回头大喊道。

“我要去趟厕所，”Ian示意着他的下半身。“换身衣服。”他拿起放在沙发边上的背包，走到了浴室。Mickey真惊讶自己到现在才注意到Ian穿了什么。Ian身上的变化他明明应该第一眼就发现的。走出来时他穿了一条灰色四角裤，跟Mickey的很像，然后跟Mickey一起坐在了沙发上，不自觉地咳了咳。

“你没告诉我你认识我妹。”Mickey直切正题。

“我。。。要是我说了，你肯定早就让我住下来了。可我还没准备好。”

听到他的回答，Mickey想了一会儿。为什么Ian不想让他知道他是谁？ “那是因为。。。因为你的职业？”Ian慢慢的点了点头。“哪怕我已经告诉你了我是个皮条客？”

Ian深吸了口气，用手揉了揉头发。不知为何，Mickey不自觉的喜欢上了他的那个样子。他想象着自己用跟Ian一样的方式揉搓着他的头发。他真的很喜欢他的头发长度。虽然并没及肩，可也差不太多了。

“我也不知道，那晚太他妈诡异了。”Mickey真心表示同意。“这不算是最好的工作，所以我每次回家压根没办法告诉他们我住在哪，就怕Lip找到我，发现我的职业。”

Mickey当然还记得Gallagher家的大哥。他们以前曾是同班同学，而且Mickey还记得自己付钱让他帮忙写了几次作业。那家伙挺聪明的，要是他知道去哪能找到Ian，他绝对会找到他的。“如果你不介意我这么问的话，你最初为什么要离开呢？这感觉就像《脱线家庭》一样。”自从Mickey发现Ian是个Gallagher后，他就忍不住好奇Ian在这里干嘛，为什么要出卖自己的身体。他想起来那家人经常都是团结一致的。很难想象Ian会就这么走开，不告诉他们他在哪。  
Ian喝完了咖啡，把杯子放在了桌子上。“呃。。。我第一次只离开了几个月，因为发生了点破事。然后等我回家处理好那件事之后，我发现我真的很喜欢那种独立感。所以我又一次离开了，只不过我现在会跟他们保持联系，但不告诉他们我在哪。”

（《脱线家庭》一部美国喜剧电影。）

‘好吧，这可一点都不出奇。’Mickey想道。“他们能接受的了？”

“并不怎么能接受，不过他们还能怎么办？”

Mickey点了点头。“所以你回来了。”

“是啊。”

“这意味着你会接受我的提议吗？”

Ian把手放在大腿上擦了擦，然后站了起来。他看着Mickey，开始踱来踱去。“我真的很想接受，可我还有很多因素要考虑的，Mick。”

“是啊，比如你脸上的伤，”Ian抖了一下。“听着，你他妈得相信我。”

“问题不在这。”

“那问题在哪？”

Mickey可真是困惑了。为什么Ian就不能接受他的帮助呢？要是Ian需要一直应付那些混蛋，他可不觉得他会有什么好下场。不过话又说回来，想到Ian独自干了多久，Mickey也能理解他的不情愿。Ian直勾勾地盯了Mickey好一会，脸上的表情才柔和下来。他的头微微地右倾了一点，Mickey感觉自己在他的注视下变得温暖了起来。他从躺椅上抓起一个枕头，向Ian扔了过去。枕头正中他的胃部，他龇牙咧嘴的抱住了枕头。这次Mickey再无半分犹豫，起身走向了Ian，可他后退了一步。Mickey眯起了眼，又向前走了一步，可Ian又后退了。他们又这样做了两次。

“听着，我们能用简单的方式解决这件事，就别用麻烦的。”

Ian叹了口气，把自己大了一码的衬衫撩了起来，Mickey屏住了呼吸。很明显那裂口的嘴唇和瘀伤跟他现在看到的这些相比根本不值一提。Ian的肋骨上有着瘀伤，面积还相当大，几乎覆盖着他的整个左半边身体。Mickey发现自己真想触摸他，而他也这么做了。他向Ian靠近了一点，把他那纹着’F-U-C-K’的手放在了他的肋骨上。Ian猛吸了口气。

“痛吗？”

“不，没刚开始那么痛了。”

“你得让我帮你啊，Ian。”

Mickey轻柔地抚摸着他的瘀伤，抬起头发现Ian正盯着他看。之后他们就呆站在那看着彼此，Mickey失去了时间的概念。

“你今天要去办公室吗？”Mandy在走到客厅的路上大喊着。Ian手上的衬衫掉了下来，他们俩各退后了一步。

“至少你也提前跟那个客户打电话说你会迟到吧？”

Mandy像看二货似的看着他。“我他妈又不蠢。”她换上了黑色短衬衣和白色长裤。她拿起手包，穿上了高跟鞋。“晚点见蠢货。Ian？”她对他轻挥了下手，然后走了出去。

Mickey转身面对着Ian。“要不你今天跟我一起去趟办公室，我仔细跟你讲讲我们是怎么做事的，然后你再决定要不要加入我们？”

“好啊。”Ian吸了口气，点点头说道。“行。”

*********** 

“这办公室真不错。很舒服。”Ian坐在Mickey对面的椅子上时评价道。

Mickey嘲笑道，“谢了，这就是我所追求的。”他从抽屉里拿出一个硬皮本子，翻看了起来。这时他突然意识到他的晨间香烟还没抽，于是走到了窗边。他从烟盒里掏出了一根，递给了Ian，可他只是摇摇头 表示‘不’。

“戒了。”

“啤酒呢？”他朝向小冰箱的方向点了点头。

“也不用了。”

“嗯。。。”Mickey吸了一大口烟。“一个不抽烟也不喝酒的员工。我敢肯定这里面肯定有某种讽刺意味。”

Ian大笑道。“我不怎么喝酒，酒量比较小。”

Mickey的眉毛高高地挑起。“有个该死的Frank那样的老爹？”

“而且。。。”Ian继续说道。“现在还没到中午呢。”

Mickey摇了摇头。“好了，基本上客户们打电话给我们，说出他们的偏好，然后Mandy会送个妹子或者汉子过去。”Ian点了点头。“我的客户们都知道不能粗暴对待我的员工，不然我的拳头会让他们好好守信的。”他叼着香烟，给他展示着他指关节上的纹身。Ian又一次露出了那种好看的傻笑。“而且如果他们以为我是在开玩笑的话，我还有把点38口径的手枪。”

Ian看起来似乎很心动。“真好。那警察那边呢？他们是最难对付的了。”Ian说道。

“我搞定了。”Mickey掏出了包烟，坐在了桌后。他看见Ian思考时揉了揉脸。

“操，好吧。”

“行吗？”Mickey很惊讶自己的心脏居然因兴奋而跳的这么快，不过他还是成功的做到了面无表情。

“是啊，我猜工资也不低？”

Mickey看得出他真的很关心这点。他又一次好奇为什么钱对Ian来说如此至关重要。“加起来差不多2000美金一晚吧。这都取决于客户，可能多一点，可能少一点。”

Ian吹了个口哨。“说真的，这听起来真是笔挺好的买卖。”

“的确是。”

Ian看着他的眼神就像上周他即将离开时一样，这让Mickey恐慌了一会儿。“为什么你这么热心要帮助我呢？从我们见面的那一刻起，”他身子前倾，把手肘压在了膝盖上。“我是说我之前肯定会觉得那是因为我们都是南区人，可你是今天早上才知道我是谁的。”

Mickey靠在椅背上，用笔敲着桌子。

‘我不知道你身上有什么特别的。’

‘我可能有点被你吸引了，想让你好好的。’

‘你太他妈的漂亮了，不应该遭受这些。’

他什么都没说，只是看着Ian，倾身把手放在了桌子上。

“也许到头来，我该算是某种老好人吧。”


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> “你不能让Ian做个该死的男妓！”
> 
> “我才没有让他做任何事，拜托你他妈搞清楚！”

周六的早晨，Mickey把自己裹在厚厚的被子里。很明显昨晚下雨了，所以他们现在得忍受这该死的晨间刺寒。他把被子又裹紧了一些。他躺在那，想着该怎么跟Mandy说Ian成为了他们的一员的事。 ‘就像撕个创可贴一样干净利落就好。’他总结道。他知道在Mandy每次回去看她的兄弟们的时候，Ian和Mandy可能玩过一段时间，当她看见他在Evanston时，那惊讶的样子就说明了一切。

他决定鼓起点勇气，起身查看了下时间。已经快8点了。他最近到底怎么了？他以前从不在9:30之前起床的。他的生物钟真是要让他气死了。他做的第一件事一般都是去浴室，尿个尿，刷个牙。推开门时，他发现Ian在里面。他正准备为自己擅闯进来而道歉时，看见Ian正仰着脑袋好像在吞药片的样子。然后他看见他盖上了一个黄色小药瓶。他下意识做出了反应。

“你他妈在干嘛？”

“在吃药。”Ian嘟哝道。

“啥？”Mickey问道。他的心跳因为担心和恐惧加速了起来。当然Ian是个瘾君子。当然他肯定会是某种该死的瘾君子。过去他曾送走了几个妹子，直到她们戒瘾了为止。 “那他妈是啥，Ian？我真心想帮你，可你要是某种瘾君子。。。”

“啥？！才不是！”Ian震惊地大喊道，很明显是被他的话冒犯了。

“你刚刚还。。。”

“吃了药，是的，可那些才不是毒品！”Mickey交叉起胳膊，挑起眉毛直盯着他看。Ian叹了口气，肩膀也沉了下来。“我他妈有躁郁症。”

‘躁－啥情况？’Mickey思考道。“那他妈是什么？”他走到洗手台边想拿起小药瓶，发现有好几种药。他拿起其中一个药瓶，上面写着’锂’。

“简单来说，就是情绪反反复复地高低起伏。不过只要我一直吃药，就没事了。”他解释道。

Mickey解放似的呼了口气。 “之前从来没听说过。”他退后了一步。“全都要吃？”那可真多。“那要是你不吃呢？”

“它们相当重要，Mick。要是我不吃的话。。。这么说吧，没这种选择。”

“好吧。。。好吧。”这时他突然意识到了。“这就是你那么需要钱的原因。”

Ian点了点头。“它们一点都不便宜，这也是我开始做。。。这个的唯一原因。其他的工作都承担不起。而且没有医保。。。”

“好，行了。”Mickey转身走向了门口。“你继续吧。”

“不用了，我搞定了。”他微笑着看向Mickey，然后大笑着把药放回了背包里。Mickey忍不住觉得他的笑声很性感。“真不敢相信你居然觉得我是个瘾君子。你还说不会抱有成见呢。”

“我刚刚只是在说去你大爷的而已。”Ian的眼神似乎在说’你知道你刚刚说了什么’，于是他妥协道。“行了，对不起好了吧。”

“哇喔，真诚恳啊。”他嘲笑着把手放在了自己的胸口上。

Mickey把他扔出了厕所，寻找着自己的牙刷。他知道Ian很高兴终于坦诚了那部分信息。在他刷牙时，Ian向厕所里看了一眼。

“你介意我在你房间里换身衣服吗？我刚洗了个澡。”Mickey点了点头。

当他搞定了，就走向了厨房，发现Mandy正在做煎饼。“噢，我的上帝啊。”他假装震惊地大叫道。“难怪太阳打西边出来了，原来是你今天要做早餐了！”

“闭嘴，我也会做饭的好吗。。。时不时。”

“是啊。”他大笑了一声，从橱柜里拿出杯子，然后清了清嗓子。“别闹了，说点正事，Ian要加入我们了。”等着Mandy的回答，他往自己的咖啡里加了4勺糖。

“有你负责暴力，我负责会面，已经基本没什么别的事好做了。”她不时翻动着锅里的煎饼，转过头看着他。“你想让他来做什么？”Mickey只是抿了口咖啡盯着她，看见她终于反应了过来。“Mickey，不要！”她轻声说完，瞄了一眼走廊。“你不能让Ian做个该死的男妓！”

“我才没有让他做任何事，拜托你他妈搞清楚！”

“他自愿做男妓？”她突然想起自己还在做饭，于是注意力又放回了锅里。

“不然你以为他这段时间都他妈在干嘛？”Mickey喝完了第一杯咖啡，给自己又倒了一杯。

“操，他找不到其他工作吗？”她关心地问道。

“倒不是没试过。”说着，Ian加入了他们的对话。他拿起咖啡给自己倒了一杯，然后拿起了一块已经做好的煎饼。

当看见Ian把这里当成自己家一样时，Mickey说不出自己有多高兴。而且他看起来真的很好，比Mickey刚见到他时的样子好多了。更干净，更健康，伤痕也几乎消退了，他看起来真的很棒。而且他的火辣程度也莫名增长了。

Mandy关掉了煤气，深吸了口气。“好吧。”她呼了口气。“好吧。”她重复道。

“所以你们俩周末一般都干嘛呢？”

Ian期待地看着他们俩。

*************   
************* 

周一的早上，Mandy正躺在床上拿着本黑色的本子。那上面记录着他们的常客和其他一些Mickey搞不懂的破事 (管它的，这又不是他管的部门)，可他知道那些内容相当重要。他偷溜到她身后，从她的肩膀看了过去。他搜寻着员工们的名单，嗯，Ian的名字旁边写着 ‘Andrew Hudges’？他凑的近了一些，胸膛触到了Mandy的肩膀。她吓得跳了起来，站起身手捂着胸口。

“Mickey，搞毛线啊？！”他投降似的举起了手，后退了一步。“你在干嘛？”

“没什么。”

“上帝啊。”她坐了回去，又一次翻看着名字和日期。Mickey跟她一起坐在了床上，咬着下唇看着她。她停下了手上的动作，看向了他。“Mickey，你怎么在这？”

“怎么，我他妈不能看你是怎么做事的吗？”他防御地回答道。

“从他妈什么时候开始的？”

他耸了耸肩，“也许我突然有点想当老板了什么的。”

她嘲讽道，“首先，你才不是我的老板，我们是合作伙伴。再者，你一直在我附近徘徊。”

“没，我他妈才没有。”

“是的，你有。”她眯起眼盯着他。“这跟Ian有关？”

“啥？不是。”

她咯咯笑了起来。“他也是我的朋友，Mickey，不用替他担心。”

“是吗？”他怀疑道。“我们对这个姓Hudges的家伙了解多少？”

“我，”她用笔指了指自己以示强调。“知道他是我们出手最阔绰的几个客户之一。我也知道他会好好对待我们的男妓。”

“一般是谁跟他约？”Mickey探听道。

“Victor或者Shane。”

Mickey真想问为什么她不让他们俩其中一个今天继续去见Andrew，可他知道这听起来很可疑，所以他离开了她的房间。

这可真他妈是个糟糕的主意。现在他对他有着这种感情，让Ian成为他的员工真他妈不是好主意。他努力压抑住了毫无来由的怒气。Andrew Ridges是谁？或者是Hudges？谁他妈在乎。他成为常客已经多久了？他们是在他家见面，还是某个酒店？

“嘿，Mick，吃米饭吗？”Ian在厨房问道。

“随便，Gallagher。你做饭？”他在门口穿着鞋。

“随便做点。你要去办公室吗？”

“是啊。”

Ian端着米饭走近了一点，靠在沙发上看着Mickey。“Mandy今天要帮我安排第一个客户了。”

“是啊我听到了。”Mickey干干地回答道。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯。晚点见，Gallagher。”

他用尽所有力气阻止自己在离开时用力甩门。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> Mickey完全不想考虑Ian给他赚了多少钱。他肯定会成为最受客户欢迎的那个，Mickey知道，可他并不知道自己对此是什么感受。

昨天离开办公室后，Mickey在附近开车晃悠了一个半小时然后去了Pokey’s。他在那待了一晚上，聊天，喝酒，同样是坐在吧台边，一点点把自己灌个烂醉。Bob拿走了他的钥匙，而今早起来他发现自己正躺在经理办公室的沙发上。他还有点宿醉，所以就没叫Bob把钥匙还给他。他踉踉跄跄的走回家，只希望赶紧上床睡到下礼拜。

当他回到家时，Ian和Mandy正在玩牌，一边听歌一边大笑着。

“哇，Mickey，事后羞耻步？我可没想过能见到你这样子。”Mandy大笑道。

Ian也转过去看着他。“看起来你似乎一晚没睡。”

“我也感觉我一晚没睡。”

Mickey晕晕地走回了房间。Mandy跟他说了些什么，可他压根没听见。他只想睡过去，反正他起床的时候她会重复一遍的。在过去的23年里，酒精从来没给过他这么大的影响。他一直都能掌控好自己的酒量，所以这种感觉还挺新奇的。

* 

Mickey在下午三点左右时醒来了。他发现床头桌上放着一杯水和几片止痛药，于是毫不犹豫的吃掉了。然后他走去客厅，跟Mandy和Ian一起看电影。

“噢，快看，他还活着。”Mandy讽刺道。

“让开点，基佬们。”说着，Mickey坐在了他们俩之间。他看见Ian正盯着他看。“啥？”

Ian微笑着把放在桌上的水递给了他。“你比我更需要喝点。”

“无所谓。”他打开了瓶盖。“你们两个混蛋在看啥呢？”

“奥运会。”Ian回答道。

“说真的？”

“是啊，挺有趣的，Mick，特别是标枪。”Mandy附和道。

Mickey能强烈地意识到Ian正坐在他的右边。他们俩肯定是坐的太近了，腿几乎都贴在了一起。Ian起身给自己又拿了瓶水，而当他坐下时，Mickey发誓他绝对靠的更近了点。他能感觉到自己从头到脚都起着鸡皮疙瘩。他用余光瞄着Ian，发现他正紧盯着电视。当他正要开始讨厌自己这种单方面的被吸引时，他看见Ian紧张地吞了口水。之后Ian的大腿靠上了他，Mickey偷笑了一下，转过头去看着红毛。Ian也对他微笑了一下，然后继续专心地看着电视。虽然他们没再说一句话，也没再看着对方，可他们的大腿一直没分开过。Mickey从来没感觉这么棒过。

很快，夜幕降临，他们叫了个披萨。Mandy付了款，然后他们一起在餐桌吃着。

“啤酒？”把啤酒递给了Mandy，Mickey问着Ian。

“好的，不过只要一瓶。”

“Ian，昨晚跟Andrew在一起怎么样？”Mandy咬了口披萨，等着Ian的回答。

Mickey咳了咳。“去尿个尿。”

上完厕所，他拉上了裤链，打算多待上几分钟，这样在他出去时他们已经不再谈论那个话题了。他靠在洗手台边，照着镜子。他该刮个胡子了。他听见了笑声，听到Ian说起了跟Fiona有关的事。他想起来那是他的大姐。Iggy曾经超级迷恋她。他觉得这时候加入他们的对话应该安全了。

“Fiona怎么了？”他坐下来抿着啤酒。

“她刚刚打电话来了。”Ian回答后，Mickey点点头以示了解。“对了，Mick，Mandy跟我说这皮条客的生意是你的主意，这主意是哪来的？”

“我只是想做自己的老板而已。不过既然Terry只教了我们怎么做些违法的事情，这也是我唯一擅长的领域了。”

“是啊，可我并不想让他去贩毒，哪怕那简单的跟卖大麻一样。有天晚上我们离开夜店时，我开玩笑说大街上的妓女也太多了点。”Mandy补充道。

回忆涌来，Mickey大笑道。“然后我就想到了他们肯定会遭遇的事，觉得他们大多数人都不会拒绝一个能让他们继续做现在做的事，而又不必应付该死的警察或难搞的客户的机会。”

“所以就这样了。”Mandy说道。

“帅呆了。你刚来这的时候是做什么的呢？”Ian把手压在桌子上，看着Mickey想听他多说点。Ian那纯粹的好奇心不知怎么影响到了Mickey。

“我呃。。。我做技工做了4年，然后厌倦了被当作废物一样对待，还不得不忍受压根配不上我的苦工的烂工资。”  
“我可真佩服你的胆量，Mickey。”

Mickey感觉自己脸上涌起了一阵潮红，所以他喝了一大口冰啤酒。他转过头看着Ian，发现他正用一种Mickey说不出的表情看着他。他们就这么看着对方，就像他脸上有瘀伤的那天一样。直到Mandy坐到了桌边。’等等，她什么时候离开的。’

“Glen打来的，他想见你一面。”

“谁他妈是Glen？”是哪个客户吗？Mandy知道他从来不跟客户见面，除非他是要出手揍人。他可从不跟他们客套地见面。

“不。他是。。。我的男朋友。”Mandy脸上的表情Mickey只能形容为害羞。他妹妹什么时候会害羞了？Glen肯定对她很重要。

“当然可以，没问题。希望这个Glan不会被我一脚踹烂蛋蛋。”

她脸红地打了他一下。“他叫Glen，拼写是e，你会喜欢他的。他想明天请你吃顿午餐。”

“好啊，看你这样，我已经喜欢上他了。”Mickey轻笑着说道，而Ian大笑起来。

“我真的很开心你在处关系了，Mands。”说着，Ian捏了捏她的肩膀。

“嗯好，他想谈谈所以。。。”她拿走了她的披萨和啤酒。“晚安，混蛋们。”

Ian转过身去面对Mickey，手里还拿着啤酒。“Mickey，你呢？”

“我怎么了？”

“你在跟谁交往吗？”

“谁他妈想知道？”

Ian轻笑了一声，眼神很快地扫了一眼他的唇，然后又看向他。 ‘这不是我想象的，对吧？’Mickey忍不住想道。

“我想。”

“为什么？”Ian又做了一次，Mickey知道这次不是他想象出来的。

“没什么理由。”Ian若无其事地回答道，然后站了起身。“现在才9点，你想跟我一起看部电影吗？”他走到客厅，开始浏览着电视频道。

Mickey不太擅长这种事。他不太擅长调情，也不会察言观色。他已经习惯了直入正题。只要他想滚床单了，而另一方也知道他们想要什么，他们就直切正题了。所以现在他感觉自己仿佛出水之鱼，不知道Ian到底是在跟他调情还是只是过于友好了。可不管那是什么，他都很喜欢。Mickey跟Ian一起坐在了沙发上，两个人挨的很近。虽然不像之前那么近，可也很近了。Ian靠过去了一点，Mickey的心跳就开始加速。电视上放着某部电影，可要说他知道电影在讲什么，那肯定是骗人的。但他并不在乎。只要坐在这具温暖的身体旁边，享受着他的存在，这就很舒服了－说真的，他的确很暖和－不过这时Ian问了他一个关于电影内容的问题三次，他才决定要认真看了。然而等Ian把他摇醒时，他才意识到自己根本集中不了精神。很明显他靠在红毛的肩膀上睡着了。他祈求上帝，自己千万别在他身上流口水了。Mickey坐起身走向他的卧室，示意Ian跟着他一起去拿被子。

“晚安，Mick，谢谢你陪着我。”

“我睡着了。”

Ian大笑道。“还是谢谢你。”

Mickey摩擦着自己的下唇。“嗯，你也是。”

******** 

Mickey一如既往地站在办公室的窗边抽着烟，思考着最近的一切。这个一切，其实就是指Ian。他现在已经认识这个火辣的红毛两个星期了，他真的是个相当不错的人。他很甜蜜，很真实，好看的要命，他真的很难不被这家伙进一步吸引。特别吸引Mickey的还是他那善良的天性。他被这家伙吸引的程度已经高到疯狂。而且说实话，这有点吓人。他之前从来没有过这种感觉，可天知道他操过多少人了。其他人甚至比Ian还火辣，大多数都是。可他从来没有过这种感觉。他不会把它称之为爱情，可他开始觉得那个词也不再是不存在了。

他看了看手机，10点40了。还有20分钟他们就会来开周二的例行报告会了。他得赶紧振作起来，学着控制好自己了。Ian已经跟客户们约了两次了，每次Mickey都要想尽办法不让自己崩溃抓狂。不然他就得跟Ian解释为什么他不想再让他见客户了，可他还没准备好。他想起了周日的晚上，那次晚餐，那部电影，那种触摸，那悠长的对视。那一切有多美好。Ian在放声大笑，他们三个人相处融洽。这是Mickey的记忆中最棒的一个夜晚之一了。可他们不过是坐在一起，相对而坐，看着一部他很快就睡着了的电影。那是他最喜欢的一部分，沙发上。

Mickey看着他的12个员工走了进来，Mandy紧随其后。他们一如既往分散地坐在了办公室里，有的坐在沙发上，有的坐在桌前的椅子上，而Mandy则站在他的办公桌旁边。

“好了，第一件事，对于那些还没见过他的人，我们来了新成员，那是Ian Gallagher。”他指向了他，所有人就都转过去看向了他。Ian胆小地对他们挥了挥手。几声 ‘嘿，Ian’稀稀落落地响起。

“有什么不检点的行为，警察的骚扰，有任何麻烦吗？”说完，Mandy看了看他们每个人。

Mickey有点希望他们能说点什么，这样他就能打裂几个家伙的头骨了。他已经有段时间没揍过人了，说实话他想释放点怒气。不过一如往常，他们没什么要报告的。原来他已经威名远扬了。操蛋！

“你知道的，没人敢惹你这种霸气四射又火辣撩人的老板。”Victor像平时一样用调戏的口吻说着。每个人都大笑起来，而Mickey微笑着摇了摇头，Ian听到这句话则猛地抬起了头。他仔细看了看Victor，然后又看向了地毯。

Mickey看着他们一个接一个地走出去了，也包括Ian。他有个中午12点的约会－Mickey检查过了－还是那个Hudges混蛋。Mickey完全不想考虑Ian给他赚了多少钱。他肯定会成为最受客户欢迎的那个，Mickey知道，可他并不知道自己对此是什么感受。

Mandy合上了黑色的本子，走向了门口。她突然停了下来，转过身对着他，好像忘记了什么一样。

“你还没跟我说过你喜不喜欢Glen呢。”

“谁，眼镜男？”

Mandy翻了个白眼。“别被他的眼镜骗了。他狂野着呢。”她暗示性地挤了挤眉。

“啊！没人想知道那种破事。”他朝她挥了挥手，她大笑起来。“嘿，Mandy，”

“怎么？”

“那个叫Hudges的家伙多少岁？”

“26.”

Mickey深吸了口气，坐了回去。他可真是被搞死了。还不是用一种好的方式。

************

接到警局打来的电话时，Mickey正走在回家的路上。

“Mickey，”他停下了脚步。是Ian打来的。“我需要你的帮助。”


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> “你要是，再敢靠近Gallagher半步，我保证你绝对死无全尸。你听见了吗？”

Mickey没命似地奔向了自己的公寓。他坐进车内，尽可能地在不超速的情况下高速奔驰。快到警局时他打通了警官Warren的电话。他在第二声铃响时接通了。

“哟，你那关了我的一个男孩。”

“操，他进来多久了？”

“不知道，这我没问。你能不能把他弄出来？”

“嗯当然可以。不过事先声明一下，我在这待了一天了，没看到你哪个员工被带进来了。”

“他他妈是新来的。”Mickey厉声道。

“行了，行了，冷静点。”他能听到电话那头的Warren正在翻着一些文件。“名字？”

“Ian Gallagher。”

“什。。。啥？”Warren口吃道。

“Ian Gallagher，伙计。算了，等我停个车，马上进去。”

Mickey不得不停在了距警局大门有段距离的地方，那可真不方便。他小跑着到了警局门口，走进去坐在了靠近前台的座位上，等着Warren把Ian带出来。

已经过了20分钟了，可Ian还没出来。他站起身四处查看，可还是没有Warren的影子。这他妈怎么耽搁了这么久？

当他正准备重拨那混蛋的电话时，他看见他们向他走来了。看起来Ian似乎还好，起码身体上没事。他松了口气，走到门口等着他们。Warren一路上都看着地板，Mickey觉得这可真奇怪。他看起来还有一点。。。紧张？Mickey不是很确定，不过不管那是什么，他看起来真他妈鬼鬼祟祟的。而Ian的表情则是Mickey从未见过的：愤怒的要命。他的下巴紧锁着，脸色几乎跟他的发色一样通红。他匆匆地走向Mickey，站在他身后交叉着双臂，对着警察冷笑。  
Mickey猜应该是Warren逮捕的Ian。

“现在你知道他是我的员工了，这种事不许再发生了，知道吗？”Mickey挑明了这件事，防止以后再生事端。

Warren咳了咳，还是不敢看向Mickey。“嗯。。。嗯当然。”

“你他妈怎么了？有什么需要我担心的事吗？”这警官的行为让他担心起来。

“没，当然没有了。我会一直挺你的，你知道的。”他看了眼Ian，然后看向了Mickey。“一切都好。”Ian嘲讽道。

有什么事不对劲。Ian干这行这么久了，肯定不是第一次被拘捕，可为什么他对Warren这么愤怒？

“出什么事了吗？”他高度戒备地问着Ian。

“没事。”Warren回答道。

“没他妈在问你。”他转过身怒视着Warren。“我在跟他说话呢。”他向Ian点点头。

Ian啧了啧舌。“这就是你信任的线人吗？他在我离开酒店的时候把我拘捕了，他个该死的恶心臭狗屎！”

“嘿，嘿。”Warren向Ian靠近了一步，但Mickey把手抵在他胸前阻止了他。“至少我们别在这里谈这件事吧，这可是警局门口。”他指了指警局，眼神满是哀求。

Mickey想要查个水落石出，所以他们走到了他停车的地方。他靠在了引擎盖边，看着站在他身前的两个人：一个气到冒烟，还有一个。。。满脸歉意？

“能不能有人该死的说句话？”他不耐烦地问道。

“Mickey，伙计，你得理解我。”

Mickey站直了身体。“我他妈需要理解什么？”

“我不知道他是你的员工。”

‘他吃错什么药了？’ “你他妈在说什么呢？”

Warren不安地转移着身体重心。“他和我，”他指了指自己和Ian。“我们以前约过一次。”

Mickey不需要再听下去了。他想象这个二货警官触摸着Ian，亲吻着Ian，操着Ian，敲诈Ian，这就足够引燃他的怒火了。他一拳挥了上去，打在了他的嘴边，然后把他按压在地上。他又揍了他三拳，直到他开始流血。

“Mickey，拜托，别这样，他那时还没替你工作呢。”他哀求道。Mickey又给了他一拳。“你他妈在干嘛？你想让我回去告诉他们你的职业吗？揭发你那该死的生意吗？”Warren威胁道。

Mickey抬起自己的左手－那上面还没有血－擦了下自己的脸，然后站起身一脚踹在了Warren的胃部。“是啊，你去吧。在你跟他们报告的时候，记得告诉他们你是怎么操一个男妓然后敲诈他的，还从我这个皮条客手上拿钱拿了该死的两年！”Warren叹了口气，一副被打败了的样子。Mickey伸手攥住了他的蓝色蠢衬衫。“你要是，再敢靠近Gallagher半步，我保证你绝对死无全尸。你听见了吗？”Warren点了点头。“我他妈问你问题呢。”

“嗯，好，我知道了，抱歉。”

“省省吧。”Mickey起身解锁了车子。“上车。”跟Gallagher说完，他们沉默地开回了家。

“Mickey。”Ian摆弄着手指，怯生生地说道。

Mickey吸了口气，揉了揉鼻子。“怎么。”

“今天的事，谢谢你了。”

“说过我会照顾好你的。”

“是啊。”

不过Mickey倒很好奇一件事。“你没。。。”他顿了顿。

“没。”Ian看着他回答道。“今天没有。”

Mickey直直地盯着面前的路继续开着车。他的内心现在五味杂陈。“可你以前经常。”这并不是个疑问句。Ian点了点头。“他都快50了诶。”

“他也是我远离监狱的通行证。我只是觉得反正我都干这行为生了，为什么不顺便让自己能得到自由？”面露脆弱的红毛看着窗外轻声说道。Mickey现在什么都不想做，只想伸出手握着他的手。

“哎，没事的，你只是做了你该做的事。”Mickey打消了他的疑虑。他真的很讨厌Ian不开心的样子。而Ian那漂亮的微笑便是对他最好的奖励。他也回以了微笑。

“你知道吗，”Ian开口道。“要是我不替你工作的话，如果你不是Mandy的哥哥的话，我几乎要觉得你刚刚那个样子火辣死了。”他调侃着，脸上还带着他那常有的性感的轻笑。

“是嘛？”Mickey也揶揄道。

“是啊。”

“而现在这两个条件我都满足呢？”Mickey停下了车，靠着椅背等着Ian的回答。

Ian又给了他一个大大的好看的笑容。“那就不，你不火辣。”然后就下了车。

*** 

“你想喝点热可可什么的吗？一般度过这样漫长而该死的一天之后，它能让我好过些。”他关上门，看着Ian一屁股坐在了沙发上。

“嗯，谢了。”

“行，先让我把那混蛋的血洗掉。”他彻底地洗了洗手，然后换了件衬衫。他刚换上一件干净的白衬衫，就接到了他手下另一个妹子，Caela的来电。

“怎么。”

“Mick。。。Mickey，求你帮我。”

“Caela，搞毛线啊！你受伤了吗？”

“相。。。相当糟糕，Mickey。。。拜托。”她哭了起来。

这操蛋的一天！

“嘿，Gallagher，有个妹子出事了，我该走了。你他妈在哪？”Mickey问Caela时，Ian也同时问道“你想让我跟你去吗？”可Mickey已经走出了家门朝着酒店奔去。

******** 

Mickey进电梯时打给了Mandy。“今天Caela应该跟哪个混蛋见面？”她一接通电话他就迫不及待发问道。

“Mick？”她的声音里满是疑惑。

“赶紧的，Mandy，她出事了。”

他能听到Mandy翻着什么东西，那肯定是她的黑色本子。“好，那个顾客今天是第一次。”

“操。”这可不是什么好兆头。

“他叫Steve Anderson。”

“把你能找到的所有关于他的信息都给我，然后给老子打回来。”

他走出电梯，缓缓地打开了312房间的门。他掏出手枪查看着四周。要是换个场合，他肯定会好好欣赏这间房，可今天他径直走向Caela躺着的床，她的脖子是那么红，他愣在了原地。她只穿了内衣裤，脖子上还有一些指印，似乎是被人扼住了喉咙。她的胳膊上也有一些手印，而她的鼻子还在流血。

“他还在这吗？”Mickey愤怒地真想用头撞墙。他看见自己脚下的地板都是血。她的胃部都是瘀伤，怎么看都不可能让她自己站起身。她看着他，想说点什么，可发不出任何声音。她指了指自己的下巴。

“天杀的，Caela。”

这时他听到浴室水龙头关上的声音，他之前并没意识到它开着。此时通向浴室的那扇门也关上了。Mickey又一次掏出了手枪，等着那个混蛋出现。Calea努力想说点什么，可他并没在意。不管怎么样，他都要给这个狗娘养的混蛋上堂课。

那个人拿着条湿毛巾走了出来，突然停下了脚步，惊愕地看着正指向他的枪口。他放下了毛巾，把双手都举了起来。

“Mickey？”

Mickey摇了摇头，确保自己并没有看错。“你绝对，是他妈的在耍我！”他把枪放低了下来，上前一步打掉了那家伙的眼镜。

“该死的天啊，Mickey！”

“Glen，你他妈最好有个该死的好理由说说你为什么在这里，不然那床垫上的血就是你的了！”

Glen咽了咽口水。


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> 有那么一会，就那么一秒，Mickey忘却了一切，忘记了他所受的压力，就那一秒他希望自己正在Ian的身边。什么都不做，只是跟他待在一起。

Glen似乎犹豫着该如何解释，所以Mickey向他走了过去。

“Mickey，等等，这不是我干的。”Glen恳求道。

“喔，真的吗？”Mickey挖苦地问道。“我可没看见这里有其他人。”他指了指周围。

“我。。。我”这蠢货口吃了。Mickey受够了，正准备上去再揍一拳时，Caela开口道。

“Mickey，别！”她勉强坐起了身。

Mickey看向了她，决定换个策略。他打通了Mandy的电话。

“我正在搞呢。我已经找到了他在哪工作，可还没找到他家地址。”

“Mandy。。。”

“挂断电话，听我解释啊。”Glen打断道。

Mickey把手机压在胸口，盖住了话筒。“给我一个该死的好理由，为什么我不该叫我妹甩掉你这该死的蠢蛋，快说。”

“这不是你看到的那样，拜托，我爱她。”

“给老子闭嘴！你他妈在酒店客房里，跟我的妹子们中的一个在一起，而她半裸着还在流血！”

“看，你一直这么说。 ‘你的妹子们’，那他妈是什么意思？”

“你他妈现在可没资格问我，混蛋！”他又把手机拿到了耳边。

“我知道这看起来很像可。。。”

“不是他干的。”Caela坐在床上轻声说道。Mickey挂断了电话。他把手枪揣到牛仔裤里，查看着四周。“你的衣服呢？我们该带你去个该死的医院。”

“另一间房里。可我们不能去医院，他们会问的。”

Mickey叹了口气，她说得对。他去拿来了她的衣服，回来时发现Glen正用湿毛巾轻敷她的鼻子，她已经不再流鼻血了。所以这就是他要干的事。可这还是不能解释他为什么出现在这。他还没来得及说出自己的想法，就接到了Ian打来的电话。他把衣服拿给了Caela。

“穿上这个。我马上回来。”他走到另一间房里，坐在了其中一张白色真皮沙发上。“嘿。”他揉了揉额头，感觉疲倦已经袭来。

“Mickey？”他的声音里满是担忧，这让Mickey很受感动，胃里躁动的蝴蝶又出现了。

“嗯？”

“你那边还好吗？”

“不太好，不过我正在处理。”他用手擦了擦脸。他记得今天早上自己希望做出点小举动，可耶稣基督啊。

“你还好吗？”

有那么一会，就那么一秒，Mickey忘却了一切，忘记了他所受的压力，就那一秒他希望自己正在Ian的身边。什么都不做，只是跟他待在一起。

“嗯，我好着呢。”

他听见Ian松了口气。“好的。。。好的。”

“马上回去，先处理点事。”他听见Ian赞同地哼了一声，然后挂断了电话。

他打给了Mandy，让她直接去Caela家，他们在那里会合。他走回那间房，发现除了脖颈上的痕迹，Caela看起来比刚发现她时好多了。但他仍不愿让她自己走路，所以他搀扶着她走了出去。当她成功地坐进了凯迪拉克的后座时，他阻止了Glen坐进他自己的车。

“不，坐这。”Glen坐在了副驾驶位，他们一起前往Caela家。

*** 

Mandy看起来似乎不知该先说什么。到底是Caela的伤势，还是他男朋友为什么在这。

“搞。。。？搞毛线啊Mickey？！”

“嘿，宝贝。”Glen上前抱住了Mandy，可她还很疑惑，就没抱着他。

Mickey生气地叹了口气。这家伙可真是让人难以置信。“她的房间在哪？我们走。”

“真对不起，Caela，这都是我的错。”Mandy道歉道。

Caela摇了摇头，正准备反驳时，Mickey替她开口道。“这他妈怎么是你的错？”

“每个人都知道你的做事风格，Mickey，也包括新客户。大概几个月前我就没再审查过他们了，我知道没人敢。。。。我就应该。。。。我应该。。。”

“哎。我会处理好的。没事了。”

待Caela躺在床上盖好被子后，Mandy给她拿了点水和食物。然后他们走去坐在了客厅里。

“给老子开口说话。”Mickey不想再继续跟他挤牙膏了。

Glen摘掉了眼镜擦拭着。“是我爸干的。”

他们等着他进一步叙述，可他只是盯着他们看。“快他妈解释啊你！我不想再跟你浪费时间了。别敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

“嘿，混蛋，他可是我男朋友。”Mandy护卫道。

Mickey什么都没说，只是挑起眉看着Glen。

他站起身，开始踱来踱去。“我的。。。我爸，他。。。这不是第一次了。”Mickey身子后倾，交叉起了胳膊。

“行了，等等，等等，你他妈慢点说！”Mandy大喊道。“Steve Anderson是你爸？”

“是啊，他经常这么做，完事后就叫我去处理。”

“所以你是在告诉我，当我在酒店里发现你的时候，你正准备去 ‘处理好’？”Glen点了点头。“怎么个处理法？”

“我就处理好伤势然后补偿他们。经济上的。”

Mickey啧了啧舌。“而你从来没想过要报警？”

“你这样做就跟他一样差劲了你知道吗？”Mandy站起身说道。

“那我该怎么办？他可是我爸啊！他总是会帮我！而我是个医生，他给我打电话的时候，我当然要过去啊！”Mickey突然记起了他是个医生的事实，不过这种事下次再说吧。

“是啊，可你一直在助长他的嚣张气焰！”Mandy大喊道。“要是他知道他可以一直指望你，Glen，他就永远都不会停止伤害这些女孩了！”

Glen揉了揉眼睛，叹气道。“你想让我怎么做？”

Mandy走近了一步，用手托着他的脸。“我只想你做个好人，就像我了解那个你一样，别再鼓励他的行为了。”

“行了。”Mickey站了起来。“听着，罗密欧与朱丽叶，你们俩自己私下解决去。眼镜男，”他用手指向了Glen。“Mandy找不到你那混蛋父亲的地址，他住哪？”

他走向门口，看着Glen等待答案。“你要对他干嘛？”

“不用你操心。”

“你要杀了他？”

Mickey吸了口气，揉了揉鼻头。“我就知道你会这样想，不过不是。地址。”

“发给你了。”他把手机递给了Mandy，写下了Mickey的号码，然后Mickey开回了家中。

*他刚关上门脱掉鞋子，Ian就出现在了旁边。

“进展如何？”

“还没搞定，走一步算一步吧。”说着，Mickey走进了厨房。他真想喝瓶啤酒。惊讶的是，桌上已经摆好了食物和一瓶啤酒。“这他妈怎么回事？”

Ian按住了他的肩膀，领着他坐到他惯常的位置上，打开了他的啤酒。“电话里你听起来压力很大的样子，所以我给你做了点晚餐。”

Mickey怀疑地看着他，咬了一口美味的鸡肉。“谢了。”

Ian按摩着他的肩膀，弯下腰在他耳边轻语道。“看吧，我也能照顾你。”Mickey几乎噎个半死，不得不灌了口冰啤酒。“那个妹子是谁？”

“Caela。”

“耶稣啊。”他开始按摩着他的后背。那感觉真美妙，Mickey抑制不住从喉间传出的呻吟。“在那？”

“操，嗯。”Mickey呻吟道。他们俩同时呆住了。“呃，谢了。”他抖掉了Ian的手，防止自己的半勃完全鼓起。

Ian坐在了Mickey旁边的椅子上。“那个客户是谁？”Ian问道。他们俩默契地达成了不再谈论刚刚那件事的共识。

“Glen那该死的老爸。明天一大早我就要去拜访他。”

“我能去吗？”

“你他妈去干嘛？”Mickey吃完了，把空盘子放进了水槽里。

“不知道，后援？天有不测风云嘛。”他抿了口Mickey的啤酒。

Mickey嘲笑了一声，不过很惊奇，惊讶于自己并不反感这个主意。“六点，准备好。”

“早上？”

“对你来说太早了？”Mickey揶揄道。

“滚你的！”Ian “我会准备好的。”

*****

“这可真刺激。你多久来一次？我感觉。。。我感觉。。。这太惊险刺激了。”

Ian在后座激动地坐立不安，嘴里还碎碎叨叨的。

“你能不能他妈冷静点。”Mickey咯咯笑道。

他们停在了一幢地处繁华街区的巨大华美的房屋前。Mickey再三确认了地址，然后走下了车。Ian拎着他的手提箱。  
他抽了最后一口烟，把它扔在了门廊，然后按响了门铃。

只穿了件浴袍和四角裤（多方便啊）的老家伙打开了门。

他仔细观察着站在眼前的男子，很疑惑这样一个穿着无袖衬衫，指关节还有纹身的家伙为什么出现在了他家门口。

“我觉得你找错人了。”说着他便要关上门。Mickey用脚抵住了门，把门推开，两个人强制性闯入了。

“Steve 该死的 Anderson，就是你。”

“活生生的。”Ian补充道。’蠢死的呆瓜’Mickey摇了摇头，藏起了自己的微笑。

他看见在他们站着的地方附近，楼梯旁边，有张桌子，便示意Ian把手提箱放在上面。

“我要报警了。”Anderson说道。

“是吗？”Mickey拿起了放在桌上的手机，扔给了他。“随你便。”

“是啊，别忘了告诉他们你是怎么召妓然后扼住她们的喉咙，还把她们打出血的事。”Ian补充道。

Mickey很满意。

“你想要什么？”Anderson让步道。

“真开心你终于他妈问了。”Mickey打开了手提箱。“你动了我的一个妹子，就要付出代价。选项a，棒球棍。”Ian举了起来。“选项b，鞭子。”Ian放下了球棒，拿起鞭子展示给Anderson看。“你他妈在干嘛？”说真的，这家伙真让人难以置信。

“在帮忙。”Ian回答的好似这再明显不过了。

“没必要一直展示给他看，好像我们要他买下来一样。”

“嗯，不过那样乐趣在哪？”

这该死的家伙。

“你是认真的吗，想要我挑选你们用什么工具来揍我？”Anderson打断了他们俩的对话。无礼。

“噢，真好，你跟上思路了。”

“包括。。。刀和枪？”

“别担心，今天没人会死。”Ian打消了他的顾虑。

“他妈赶紧的，我们可没大把时间浪费。”

Anderson把浴袍裹的紧了一点，紧张地说道。“那。。。那鞭子。”

Ian擅自而强制地扯掉了那混蛋的浴袍。Mickey抽上了第一鞭。

“操嗷嗷嗷嗷！”Anderson大吼着摸了摸自己的脖子。被鞭子抽到的地方肿起了一道檩子。“听着，嘿，你似乎挺讲理的。我确定我们能达成某种共识的。你是个皮条客，你欣赏钱的价值。”

Anderson走向厨房，回来时拿着一大袋子现金。“五万美金。扯平了吗？”

Ian愤怒地接过鞭子，狠狠在他背上抽了2下。“不是任何事情都能他妈用钱解决的。谁他妈给你的权利让你去揍那些无辜的妹子？”一鞭，一鞭。

“耶稣该死的基督啊！够了！”Anderson恳求道。

Ian把鞭子给回了Mickey。“你他妈应该早点想到这点的，”一鞭。“在你，”一鞭。“把手，”一鞭。“动到Caela身上前。”一鞭，一鞭，一鞭。

Mickey看着Anderson浑身红痕的样子很满意，可他还是揍了他一拳试试手感。“不用我说你也该知道，你再也不允许使用我的该死服务了。”

Mickey拿起了钱，把鞭子递给了Ian。他朝Anderson吐了口口水，才把鞭子收进手提箱里，然后离开了这座建筑。  
“你爱怎么说随你，”Ian说道。“可我觉得我们俩搭配还蛮好的。”

Mickey咯咯笑着启动了车子。谁说不是呢。


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> “Ian。。。”Mickey警告出声。
> 
> “他在骗人，Mick。”
> 
> “我为什么要在这方面骗人？在他到这里的时候他就一直对我有小心思了，Mickey，我都不知道我怎么他了。”

周二的早晨，Mickey正在办公室里用平板电脑看电影。他站起身从迷你冰箱里拿出了一瓶啤酒，等着其他人出现，尽管他来的有点早了。自上周三之后，他感觉自己没有一天不在想着那天发生的事。倒不是胖揍那个老头的部分，他已经习惯那种事了。而是他一直反复重播他和Ian一起做事的样子。他已经数不清自己有多少次在洗澡时，压抑住自己想起那家伙，想起那次按摩时发出的呻吟。他确信自己一天比一天更深的沦陷在对Ian Gallagher的感情之中。而且他知道Ian也喜欢跟他待在一起。

Ian总是等Mickey回家之后才跟他一起吃饭。Ian总是坚持给他们做晚饭－Mickey无意间说出了自己更喜欢家常菜而不是外卖－而且Ian总是在晚餐后和Mickey一起熬夜看电影，直到他们俩倦意袭来为止。

上周六早上，他甚至发现自己睡在了床上，却完全想不起自己是怎么回卧室的了。他只记得自己像往常一样看电视看的睡着了。而他总是穿着四角裤睡觉，醒来时却穿着运动长裤，所以他110%确定是Ian把他带回床上的。可他每次打算问Ian时，嘴都僵的说不出话。

他真希望自己能有办法阻止红毛去工作。可Ian需要那笔钱，而且Mickey知道他肯定没办法接受让Mickey为他买药的提议。所以他决定给Ian找另一份工作。做什么工作他倒是还没主意。可不管是什么，他必须加快脚步了，因为Hudges最近见Ian也太频繁了。而Mickey才不会嫉妒－是的他终于承认了，每次Ian要去见那家伙时，他胃里那疼痛的扭曲就是嫉妒－要是Hudges像大多数其他顾客那样是个靠伟哥才能上膛的家伙就好了，可他该死的居然才26岁！  
手机震动声传来，他拉开抽屉取出了手机。这时他注意到了他和Ian从Anderson那拿到的那笔钱。他思考了好一会不知道该怎么处理这笔钱，不过现在他决定要把一半的钱给Caela，5千美金给Ian作为报偿。剩下的他就留着以备不时之需了。他看到了短信。

‘今天是不行了，二货。晚点聊’后面还有个微笑的表情。

Mickey估计他妹和那眼镜男还在努力试着放下先前发生的一切。Mandy那时相当的生气。可尽管Glen做了错事，可这仍不能改变他是个好人而且全心爱着Mandy的事实。所以他希望他们能够继续走下去。

“滚开！”

“不，你他妈滚开！”

“再指我一次试试看，我对天发誓。”

“你要干嘛？哈？你才来了这5分钟就觉得自己人见人爱了吗？”

Mickey听见有人撞在了墙上，于是冲向了窗边。

“噢，该死的妈呀。”他打开门走了出去。“进来，你们俩都是。”

两个大高个，一个红毛一个金毛，两个人都羞愧的低下头，走进了他的办公室。他决定先问那个资历较长的人。

“Vic，说话。”他靠在桌上，交叠着手臂。

Victor哼了哼。“那红毛小雀斑挑起的。”

 

“去你大爷的。”Ian骂道。

Mickey向Ian的方向抬起手。“他怎么挑起的？”虽然在问Victor，可他仍面对着Ian。

“我自顾自的走着，然后他走过我身边的时候狠狠地用肩膀撞了我一下。我可不会让这种破事就这么过去。”Victor抱怨道。

“骗子。”

“Ian。。。”Mickey警告出声。

“他在骗人，Mick。”

“我为什么要在这方面骗人？在他到这里的时候他就一直对我有小心思了，Mickey，我都不知道我怎么他了。”

“好了，行了。”Mickey抬起了双手。“出去走走，Vic。”

“可是，Mickey。。。”金发嘀咕道。

“没事的，我来搞定，我来跟他谈谈。你出去走走，等要开会了再回来，跟他们一起。”

Victor点了点头，不情愿的离开了。

他们俩沉默地站了一会，Ian仍低头看着地板。Mickey清了清嗓子，绕过办公桌坐了下来。

“解释解释吧，Gallagher。”

“他。。。”

“别想骗我。”Mickey打断道。“我了解Victor的时间可比你久的多，他要是没被惹到绝对不会出手的。你干嘛了？”

Ian脸红了一下，Mickey一看就知道他绝不是无辜的。

“Gallagher。。。”Ian耸了耸肩。“你毫无来由地就挑起了这场架？”

“不，我有理由的。”

“那是什么？”Mickey站起身，走到之前站的地方靠在了办公桌边。“你为什么要这么做，Ian？”他柔声问道。

这时他突然意识到，这可能跟一个客户有关。上帝保佑，这最好不是Hudges。他看过几次那个黑色本子，知道自从Ian出现之后，Victor和Shane就再没跟Hudges有过安排。

他站直了身体，“这跟Hudges有关？”

Ian抬头看着他。“不。”他的声音表明他并不理解Mickey是怎么得出那个结论的。

可这个答案并没减少Mickey的怒火，因为这还是有可能跟另一个该死的客户有关。“不过的确是因为一个男人。”Ian点点头道。

Mickey无法呼吸。他。。。他。。。

他无法呼吸却是出于另一个理由。一个更好的理由。Ian靠近了他，几乎把他困住了。Mickey抓着桌边，指关节用力到泛白。他能感觉到Ian的呼吸均匀地喷在他的脸上。那个红毛正直勾勾地看着他的眼睛。他把手从Mickey的桌子上挪开了，可却站的更近了。他站直身体搂住了Mickey的腰。

“嗯，这的确跟一个男人有关。”

Mickey颤抖地呼着气。“是嘛？”

“是啊。”

Ian舔了舔Mickey的下唇。然后他直视着Mickey又舔了一次。Mickey本能地舔了舔同一位置，Ian就呻吟出声了。他靠的更近了些，嘴唇在Mickey的唇上轻轻掠过。Mickey自动地闭上了眼，享受着这刺激的感受传遍他的全身。Ian大胆了一点，吸吮着Mickey的上唇。黑发男子呻吟着吸吮着Ian的下唇。上帝啊，他的唇可真柔软。那可真是Mickey品尝过的最甜美的东西。

Ian又一次舔了舔Mickey的嘴唇，而Mickey又呻吟了一次。Ian趁机把舌头伸了进去。Mickey贪婪地吸吮着它。Ian的味道像咖啡又像牙膏。Mickey感觉那混合味道真不错。他歪着头把舌头伸进了Ian的嘴里，而他像Mickey一样急切地吸吮着。这可真美妙。这也太棒了。Mickey真想永远这样下去。就在这。就这样亲吻着Ian那动人的双唇，直到他们因缺氧而晕倒。

他能感觉到Ian的硬挺正顶着他的大腿。耶稣该死的基督啊，他可真大。就跟Mickey喜欢的一样。Ian退后了一步，Mickey因失落而牢骚了一声。这时他听到了门外的动静，于是走到办公桌后坐了下来。他的这一天可真有个很棒的开头。

**** 

这次的例行报告比平时都久一些。他把Caela身上发生的事情告知了他们，而知道他一如既往地解决好了这件事，他们都很开心。一个小时后他把他们解散了，临走前提醒他们要格外小心些，女士们记得买点辣椒喷雾。他还提醒他们，离上次的检查已经过了三个月了，这周四他会去拿回他们的测试结果。

测试对他们的好处比对他的好处大多了。他就是从不想考虑不带套这个选择。

“Caela，Vic和Gallagher，稍等一会。”

其他人离开时，他们仍安静坐着。他示意Caela靠近一些，把装着2万5千美金的信封递给了她。

“这是给你的。”她惊呼了一声。“总得确保你出麻烦了拿到点补偿，对吧？”

“这笔钱拿去好好花。”

她点了点头，擦掉泪水上前想拥抱他。事实上他正准备起身走向她。“这笔钱要好好花。”

Mickey不知道她是会拿这笔钱去找份更好的工作，还是继续为他工作，可他觉得自己很快就会知道了。出门时她兴奋地给了他们俩各一个拥抱，Mickey忍不住笑出声来。

“至于你们俩，我只想看到你们和睦相处。Gallagher，我们都觉得你需要道个歉。”

看着Victor露出了胜利的笑容，他摇了摇头。

“很抱歉我推了你，不会再有下次了。”

他们握了手后，Victor走了出去。

“我才不信你。”Mickey对正慢步走向他的红毛说道。

Ian看着他，眨了眨眼，走的更近了些。“他们每三个月会测试一次？”

“对。”Mickey看着Ian坐在了他身前的桌子上。“你上次测试是什么时候？”

“不记得了。”

“想让我陪你去吗？”Mickey提议道。

“当然呀。”

这时Ian站起了身，跪在了他的两腿之间。他们十指相扣，对视了好一会儿。之后他放开了Mickey的手，双手托住了Mickey的后脑，把他们的嘴唇压在了一起。Mickey只能把他拉的更近了些。


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> Mickey无法理解这怎么能感觉如此平常。就这么凝视着彼此的眼眸。

操蛋的又开始下雨了。上一秒还热成狗，下一秒就冷到要命。Mickey真讨厌变化无常的天气。他走进电梯，把拿在手上的东西平衡了一下。一手是湿答答的夹克，另一只手则拿着热汤，好吧现在已经变成温的了。Mandy叫他买点鸡汤回家。为什么有人会自愿喝那种鬼东西，他真是搞不懂。

走进家门，他楞了一会。Glen正坐在可调式躺椅上浏览着电视频道，而Mandy则在一个盖着层层毯子的人周围走来走去。所以这就是要买鸡汤的原因。他脱掉鞋子，把湿夹克挂了起来，然后走向厨房重新给鸡汤加热。

“你他妈什么时候病的？”

“呃嗯，我没事。”Ian的声音弱不可闻。

“嘟囔啥呢？”他笑着把汤端给了Mandy。

Ian露出了脸，“我醒来就这样了。”他说道。

“好吧，坐起来。”Mandy帮他坐起身来，坐在了他旁边。“抱歉，我们借了你几条毯子，Mick，他在发抖。”

“没事。”说完，Mickey转向了Glen。“怎么，眼镜男？”

“在你拜访了我爸之后，我去看他了。”Mickey挑眉看着他，等着听他要说些什么。“你造成了一些伤害，现在我知道以后再也别惹你了。”他举起酒瓶以示敬礼。“敬意。”

“真他妈对。”

Ian笑了起来，尽管笑声被毯子闷住了。“谢谢你的汤，Mick。”

Mickey摆了摆手表示不用谢。

他们四个坐在那看着’一千种死法’，而Ian睡过去又醒过来。很快Mandy和Glen对他们说了晚安，客厅里就只剩Mickey和Ian了。Mickey把电视调到静音，跟Ian一起坐在了沙发上。

“嘿。”他用手背轻抚着Ian的脸颊。

“嘿。”红毛微笑了起来。他听起来很虚弱。

“你觉得那热汤有用吗？”

Ian咳了咳。“不知道，可我不知道该怎么才能好起来。”

Mickey看得出Ian还在发抖。“走吧，我们去床上。”

“去你房间？”Mickey点了点头。“一起吗？”

“你病了，伙计，我可不能让你睡在沙发上。”

Ian轻声笑了笑。“你真是我的王子。”

“我是去你大爷的。”

他们穿着四角裤和衬衫躺在了床上，面对着彼此。Mickey无法理解这怎么能感觉如此平常。就这么凝视着彼此的眼眸。他把Ian额头上的一缕头发拨到脑后。感觉很舒服，所以他又做了一次。然后又一次。

“你上一次交男朋友是什么时候？”Ian紧握住了贴在他脸上的那只手。

“从来没交过。”说着，Mickey用大拇指揉了揉他的脸颊。“怎么？”

Ian看着Mickey的枕头。“没什么。”他咕哝道。

Mickey狡黠地笑了笑。“你该多睡会，让你的药和热汤有时间发挥效用。”他把手挪低了一些，开始轻抚着Ian的脖子，听到了他发出一声满足的叹息。“你吃药了吗？”

Ian点点头闭上了眼睛。Mickey靠的更近了些，而Ian退后了一些，看着Mickey说道。“你在干嘛？”

“我想亲你，可以吗？”

“当然，我只是。。。不想你染上感冒。”

“我才不管。”

Mickey更加靠近了Ian那渴望的双唇。这是他们的第二个吻，而那种颤动还在，更强烈了。所以他靠的更近了些，搂住Ian的腰加深了这个吻，Mickey真好奇自己会不会有可能不再有这种感觉，会不会有那么一天他会不再那么爱着跟Ian亲吻的感觉。他知道自己已经处在上瘾的边缘了。最后轻吻了一下Ian的唇，他就躺回了他的枕头上。可Ian跟他一起挪了挪，又一次占领了他的唇。Mickey强迫自己抽开了身。

“行了你，该去睡觉了。”

Ian笑了起来。“你吻技那么好我忍不住嘛。”脖子和脸上突然一阵温暖，Mickey知道自己在脸红。“Miiiiiick。”Mickey觉得Ian哀求的声音尤其可爱。“最后亲一下嘛。小小的最后亲一下。”红毛撅起了嘴，Mickey就知道他是在使出杀手锏。

“行了，最后一次，如果你保证去睡觉的话。”

“你会抱着我吗？”Ian纯洁地问道。

“嗯，Ian，我会抱着你的。”

Ian靠的更近了些，搂着Mickey的脖子把他拉的更近了。他看着Mickey的唇，而黑发男子则看着他的眼睛。他对Ian的感情，就在这一刻极速倍增。他们又亲了一分钟。他享受着这种亲密感，知道自己永远享受不够。

“晚安，Ian，转过身去。”

Ian顺从地转了过去。Mickey把手放在了他的胸口，把他拉近了贴在自己胸前。Ian则把屁股往后顶了顶。

“嗯，真舒服。我能这样躺上几天。”

Mickey笑了起来，在他颈后轻吻了一下。 没到三分钟Ian就睡了过去，轻声地打着鼾。Mickey会习惯上这一切的。

***** 

早上9点，Mickey醒了过来。

他把手从Ian手中抽了出来，坐了起身。Ian受到了惊动，转过去面对着他，但并没醒来，只是更紧地依偎着他的枕头。Mickey真想亲他，所以在他脸上轻吻了一下。

刷完牙后，他拿着Ian的药片走进了厨房。

“很抱歉，恐怕Ian这周是没办法见Andrew了。”

Mickey奉承道，开始准备着热可可。那对他的感冒有好处。

“Hudges在找Gallagher？”

“是啊，他在哪？他走了吗？”

他面对着阳台。“他在睡觉。”

“哪？在你床上？”沉默。“你睡在哪？”更多的沉默。“Mickey，你他妈搞毛线啊？”

“你能不能冷静点？什么事都没发生！”

Mandy愤怒地大笑起来。“Mickey，你从不跟别人处关系。我知道你的性向已经7年了，可你从未，连一次都没把我介绍给任何人。”她站近了一些。“连一次都没有。”

“你的重点是？”

她推了推他的胸口。“睡在里面的那家伙有着我见过的最宽大的心。要是你知道自己只是在玩玩而已，就离他远点。因为要是你该死的继续跟他走下去，之后却告诉他你不能跟他处关系，那会让他心碎的。而我却要帮他收拾那些该死的碎片！”她坐在了沙发的扶手上。“如果你只是想简单来一炮，外面有着大把男人。。。”

“如果那不是我想要的全部呢？”他柔声问道。

“啥？”

“我解释不清，可他让我。。。他让我想改变那一点。”

Mandy点了很多次头。“我该走了。还有两个会面。我现在没办法处理这个。”

这时Mickey突然意识到出了什么事。他拉住她的手阻止了她。“哎，你还好吗？”

“我和Glen，”她叹气道。“我不能接受他所做的事情，而他也受不了我这份工作。”

这让Mickey担心起来，没有她他可没办法继续经营这生意。“他想让你退出？”

“不，不他只是。。。他觉得这可能会很危险。”

他的好心情一下子就被摧毁了。“这么久以来，我们一直都干的很好，Mandy，没有你我可做不下去。”

“我不是要退出。我只是。。。”她拿起了手包，走向了门口。“我们晚点再说吧，好吗？”

Mickey拿起了放在岛台上的咖啡杯扔了出去。杯子砸在墙上裂了开来。他用手撑着岛台，低头呼吸了几次。他揉了揉眼睛，拿出了另一个杯子。之后他拿起托盘，把热可可，橙汁和Ian的药片放了上去，走回了自己的卧室。

他坐在床边，把Ian摇醒了。

“早上好。”Ian懒洋洋地给了他一个微笑。

“吃药去。”Ian坐了起来。

他肯定注意到了Mickey严肃的表情，因为他皱起了眉。“一切还好吗？”

Mickey用手揉了揉脸。“该死的眼镜男想让Mandy退出这份生意。没有她我可做不下去，Gallagher。”

他沮丧地叹了口气。这么久以来他一直希望Mandy能找个长远的男票，而她找到的第一个就想让她离开，任他孤立无援。

“操蛋。”

Ian吞下了药，快步走到了Mickey身旁。他坐在他的身后，双臂则缠上了黑发男子的腰部。Mickey靠着他就自动放松了下来。Ian吻着他的脖子。

“一切都会好的，Mick。不管发生了什么，我们都会处理好的。”

我们。上帝啊，Mickey真喜欢这个说法。


	11. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> “看吧我有多好，甚至为了该死的精神支持你什么的而做了测试。该爱上我了你。”Mickey开玩笑道。
> 
> “那应该也不会太难。”说着，Ian坐进了驾驶座。
> 
> “啥？”Mickey关上了门。
> 
> “爱上你。”

Ian再也不想让他待在床上了。他也不想让他生气，不过去它的。反正他不会介意的。

“Mickey！”Ian在客厅里大喊道。

Mickey呻吟着不情愿的下了床。他一屁股倒在了沙发上，Ian大笑了起来。嘛，至少他感觉好多了，不像Mickey这样。

“这呢，来喝点牛奶。”Ian提议道。

“生病的是你，应该是我来照顾你才对。”Mickey抗议道，不过还是接过了那杯牛奶。

“嗯是啊，可伤心的是你，所以。。。”

“滚你大爷的，我才不伤心。“

“没有吗？”红毛抿了口自己的牛奶，用余光看着Mickey。

Mickey深呼了口气，靠在了沙发上。“我他妈很生气。眼镜男在他爸每次搞砸之后都去帮忙，可一发现Mandy和我在做着皮条客的生意，转眼间他就变成该死的高尚教皇了！”他一口灌下了温牛奶。“要是他说服她退出了，我不知道我该做些什么了，Ian。”

“过来。”Ian抬起了左手，Mickey毫不犹豫就躺在了他提供的大腿上。“听着，凡事都有该死的解决办法。再说了，Mandy还没退出呢。所以眼镜。。。妈的。所以Glen虽然提出了建议，可那并不意味着她就会听他的。”

Ian说的有道理。也许Mandy不会对她的男朋友言听计从。尽管这是个招妓的生意，Mickey知道他的员工们爱着这份工作。且不说他们赚到的钱，单凭他们不需要在街上游晃不知道自己什么时候能找到客户，这一点就足够了。Mickey能给他们稳定的客户以及安全，他们当然会爱上这份工作。否则Mickey当初也无法经营起这个生意了。说到这个，他起身回房拿起手机打给了Victor。他今天并不想出门，所以他需要Victor过来一趟，拿上办公室的钥匙。

“好吧。那过会见。”他挂断了电话，坐在了Ian身旁，他们俩的身体从胳膊到大腿都挨着。

“你还好吗？”Mickey点了点头。“今天你不是应该去拿他们的测试结果吗？”Ian边问边调着电视。

“是啊，有人要过来拿钥匙。我今天不想去了。感觉太他妈懒了。”

他们自在地享受着沉默，看了会电视，可Mickey其实什么都看不进去。Ian拉起了被子，盖住了他们俩的身体，只是为了把他的手伸进去抚摸Mickey的大腿。

“你在干嘛？”

“不知道你在说什么。”说着，Ian仍专心地看着电视，手则挪高了一些。

“你今天各方面都好多了。”Ian哼了哼以示回应。

Ian的手指正轻柔地拂过他那半硬的屌，Mickey猛吸了口气。他看见Ian脸上得意的笑容。很快他的手就伸进了黑发男子的四角裤里。Mickey自动地把腿分的更开了些，好让Ian有更大的活动空间。红毛移开了手，在周围划了划，然后又一次伸进了Mickey的四角裤里。他加快了撸动Mickey的速度，这让Mickey忍不住呻吟起来。他咬着下唇，在沙发上下滑了点。Ian加快了他的服务，集中于刺激顶部。Mickey的呻吟声更大了些。上帝啊，这感觉真好。他伸出手隔着四角裤感觉到了Ian的巨大硬挺。Ian也呻吟起来，在沙发上滑下去了一些。Mickey把右手伸进了Ian的四角裤，两个人开始同时地给对方打飞机。

他们呻吟着，低吼着。

“操。”Ian呻吟着寻求着Mickey的唇。黑发则乐意地接受了他。

Ian引导着他躺在了沙发上，压在了他的身上。他们继续给对方打着飞机，在对方的嘴边呻吟着。很快Mickey就用力咬住了Ian的下唇，低吼着射了出来。

“嗷！”Ian大喊着射进了Mickey的手里。“天啊，Mick。”

Mickey大笑了起来，这时门铃响了。他走进房内换了条不那么湿的四角裤，Ian则紧随其后。他很快穿上了件汗衫，走向门口。

“嘿Vic，谢谢你能过来。”

Victor回了一个微笑，“不麻烦，老板。”他眨了眨眼。

Mickey从昨晚挂在门后的衣服口袋里拿出钥匙，递给了那个金发高个子。“把钱放在抽屉里，不过测试结果放桌上就好。谢了。”

“没问题，Mickey，你知道我会随时帮你的。”说完，他笑了笑。Mickey也微笑了起来，摇了摇头。

“嗯，嗯，就这样吧。”

“Ian再见。”出门时Victor说道。

Mickey转过身发现Ian正靠在岛台边看着他们。

 

“怎么？”说着，Mickey走向冰箱拿出了瓶啤酒。

“他总是那副该死的调情样吗？”

“对的。”说着，Mickey看向了Ian，研究着他的反应。Ian也看向他，然后拿过了他手里的啤酒。Mickey摇了摇头，又拿了瓶啤酒。“你没必要担心他，我才不会跟我该死的员工有深交呢。”

“我是你的员工。”Ian指出。

“也许你他妈是个特例。”这让Ian露出了一个Mickey看到就开心的笑容。“你打算什么时候去诊所？”

“诊所？”

“做测试。”

“噢，要的话现在就能走。”Mickey点了点头。“能让我开那辆凯迪拉克吗？”

Mickey眯着眼看向他。“做梦吧你。”

Ian站近了一步，双手缠上了Mickey的脖子。“拜托啦，Mick，晚点我给你口。”

“那可是辆凯迪拉克诶，你要开车的话，单单口活可不够。”

“那个，”Ian在他唇上轻吻。“可以，”他的左脸和右脸。“再安排。”又一次吻在唇上。

****** 

“看吧我有多好，甚至为了该死的精神支持你什么的而做了测试。该爱上我了你。”Mickey开玩笑道。

“那应该也不会太难。”说着，Ian坐进了驾驶座。

“啥？”Mickey关上了门。 

“爱上你。”Ian启动了车子。“那现在去哪？”他很快转移了话题。

Mickey随他去了。“加油站。”他指了指油盘，上面显示油箱已经快空了。

加完油后他们开车逛了一会，Ian给他们买了一大堆垃圾食品。Mickey看着Ian伸手去拿食物。他注意到Ian最近壮实了许多。当然会这样。他并不清楚Ian是从什么时候开始去健身的，可他的确有在健身，看那强壮的胳膊和大腿就知道了。而Mickey在几周前的寒夜遇到的那个瘦弱的红毛已经不复存在了，他渐渐变成了这个能让Mickey垂涎的孔武有力的男人。

Ian拿到了吃的，微笑地看着黑发。Mickey很快扭过了头，假装在看几米远的一对吵架的夫妻。又往前开了几米，他停下了车。他们喝着饮料吃着食物，偶尔对视着傻笑。好吧，直到Ian把番茄酱抹在了他的下巴上，Mickey当然要反击了。

并不知道从什么时候起食物大战变成了亲吻，可他并没质疑。他也不知道到底是因为Ian的吻技还是因为Ian的双唇，可当他们亲吻的时候，Mickey只想这么继续下去，然后持续着，持续着。

 

之后他们还是打算去趟办公室。

Mickey看着他的衬衫，摇了摇头。“你可真他妈幼稚，看看我。”

Ian不屑地哼了哼。“看看你？起码你的是黑色的。”Ian指了指他身上的浅绿色衬衫。

他们都笑了起来。

Ian停在了路边，他们下了车。

“哈。”他们下车时，Ian说道。

Mickey看着Ian困惑的脸色。他顺着Ian的视线望去，看到一个身材标准的黑发，几乎和Ian一样高－穿着一件白色背心和黑色牛仔裤－靠在他的办公室门边，一脸平静。他正刷着手机，丝毫不在意外界的事。

“需要我帮忙吗？”Mickey走向他说道。

那个人抬头看了看Mickey，然后忽略了他。他把手上那大到不像话的手机－如果要Mickey说的话－放进了口袋，然后越过他对着Ian微笑起来。

“我给Mandy打电话了，她告诉我你不太好。所以我过来看看能不能从她那拿到你的电话号码什么的。也许能看看你。”

Mickey也转过去看向Ian，他正靠在凯迪拉克的前头，手插在兜里看着面前的两个黑发。

“Ian？”那家伙－Mickey猜他就是那个臭名昭著的Andrew Hudges－向Ian走近时问道。

Mickey用尽全身力量才把自己控制在了原地。在此之前，Hudges不过是个名字，属于某个不知名的26岁男子。可现在，现在Mickey已经把一张脸和那个名字配上了，而且他不止感到愤怒，还很受伤。这家伙，是－说真的－挺火辣的。而且Ian看过他赤身裸体的样子，跟他做过一些事。可Mickey给过Ian最多的不过是亲吻和一次手活。谁敢说Ian不会选择那个混蛋而选择他？他们俩都很高，他们俩都很火辣，为什么Ian会想要一个什么都不擅长，还以做皮条客为生的矮个子混混？

Mickey在心底里呻吟起来，等着看接下来会发生什么。


	12. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> 他从来没跟其他人一起睡在同一张床上，但不过是让Ian在他臂弯中睡了一晚后，Mickey就已经感觉自己的床上少了点什么。

Mickey正躺在床上等着Ian过来跟他一起睡。他从来没跟其他人一起睡在同一张床上，但不过是让Ian在他臂弯中睡了一晚后，Mickey就已经感觉自己的床上少了点什么。

***************** 

“我没事，Andrew。”

“是啊，我看得出。”说完，Hudges咯咯笑了起来。

“你没必要大老远跑过来的。”Ian说道。

Hudges抖了抖脚。“我知道。”

***************** 

Mickey看了看时间，晚上9点。妈蛋，他这晚可真漫长。别让他想起当他看着Ian和Hudges谈话时，那过山车似的情绪起伏。

***************** 

“可你很快会回来的，对吧？”

Mickey的心跳加速了。这个人的声音里满是需求。好像他急切地想再见Ian一面一样。Mickey突然心痛的意识到Hudges对Ian有感觉。他对天祈祷Ian并没有一样的感觉。他不会的，对吧？他们俩之间有着太多的火花。他们俩在一起的过去这两天绝对不可能是假的。

Ian叹了口气，擦了擦脸，看起来十分疲惫。“我需要休息一段时间。其他人会很乐意见你的。”

Mickey虽然只能看见Hudges的背面，可他能看出他身体紧绷了起来，手也握成了拳。Mickey垂下了手，上前了一步。

“我不想要其他人。”

***************** 

“嘿。”Ian开心的说着，赤裸着上身跟Mickey一起躺在了被窝里。

Mickey抚摸着Ian的胸膛，看到那不像他梦里似的有着伤疤，不禁松了口气。他靠的离Ian近了一些，趴在了他的胸口上。Ian自动地抬手揽住了他，用指尖轻柔地爱抚他。

“你怎么不告诉我你怀疑他有暴力倾向？”Mickey问道。

“因为在今天之前他都没做出什么来。再说了，我能处理好的。”

“Ian。。。”

“我能照顾好自己的。”Ian坚持道。

“不愿意再让我做你该死的王子了，哈？”

Ian大笑了起来。Mickey抬起头把下巴压在了红毛的胸口。抚过他嘴角的新伤。

“还是觉得你应该告诉我的。”

***************** 

“这不过是生意，Andrew，如果我没空的话，你就会得到其他人。”Ian试着解释道。

Hudges笑里藏刀。“是嘛？如果这是生意的话，那么我想要那个我愿意为之付钱的男妓！”

好了，Mickey听够了。他走向他们俩，保护性地站在了Ian身前。他推了下Andrew的胸膛。

“你给我退开点。”Hudges笑了笑，没动分毫。

“而你是。。。？”

“Mickey，我的老板。”Ian回答道。

Hudges自满的大笑起来。“你绝对是在开玩笑吧。这，就是威名远扬的Mickey Milkovich？那个我们都应该要害怕的危险人物？”他又笑了起来。

Mickey揉了揉自己的鼻子，然后一头撞上了那家伙。那蠢货一屁股坐在了地上。

“操，我的鼻子！你知道这有多贵吗？”Hudges坐在地上叫喊着。他站了起身。“这绝对要你赔偿。”

“走吧，Andrew。”此刻，Ian站在了Mickey的身前插嘴道。

***************** 

“一切都没事，我很好，你也很好。”Ian亲吻着Mickey的额头，让他安心下来。

“你做个魔头的时候真是火辣死了。”

Mickey大笑起来。“是啊，而你一直都很火辣。”

“你也一直都很火辣啊。事实上你挺漂亮的。”Ian回答道。

“去你的满口胡话。”Mickey把头埋在了Ian的胸口，面色发红。

Ian强迫他抬起头来。“不，我是认真的。我们第一次见面的时候，我记得自己在想’哇，这个男的可真漂亮。还有双湖蓝色的眼睛。’那时我就打心眼里知道，最终我还是会接受你的帮助的。”他承认道。

“真的吗？哪怕那时候充满了愤怒和沮丧，你还有时间欣赏我？”

“哪怕充满了愤怒和沮丧。”

***************** 

Hudges吐了口血水在地上，一拳打在了Ian的嘴角。Mickey看见了红色，就开始狠狠地揍着Hudges，好似有人聘他做打手一样。他不知道Ian把他拉开时，他到底揍了他多久。

“Andrew，走吧。”Ian重复道。

这次Hudges坐进了他那辆黑色保时捷，毫不迟疑地开走了。

“你揍人的时候可真火辣，Mick，我对天发誓。”

Mickey看着Ian，摇了摇头。他可真是个傻瓜。“我们回家吧，把那清理干净。”他指了指Ian的嘴角。“记得提醒我跟Mandy说我们跟那家伙的生意结束了。”

“乐意之至。”

***************** 

Ian把Mickey更紧地拉近自己的胸口，Mickey则听着Ian平稳的心跳睡了过去。

******

“真的吗？Sydney，该死的梅毒？”Mandy问着身前一脸尴尬的女孩。

Mickey总觉得她那黑皮肤完美无瑕。他靠着椅背听他妹斥责她。她总是更擅长处理这种破事。

Sydney一直盯着地毯看。“Sydney，解释一下。”

“好吧，那个客户那天买了很多香槟。他在庆祝些什么，我不记得了。然后早上的时候房间里并没有套套。这时我才意识到。。。”

“关于工作时不能喝太多酒这件事我们说过多少次了？那个客户很可能。。。”他的手机震了起来，Mickey猜那是条短信。“外面有个客户想跟你谈谈。他叫Richard，也是个常客。他说他赶时间，没办法进来。”

“好的。”

Mickey站起身走了出去，留Mandy继续教育着Sydney，告诫她一些Mickey相当确定她早就知道的事情。他注意到有个40出头的男人正靠在一辆白色雪佛莱车边，而且他还有个司机？Mickey决定晚点把这件事记下来，防止哪天出了金钱方面的问题。

“Milkovich先生？”那个人问着，伸手打算握个手。

Mickey忽略了他的手，点了根烟。“叫我Mickey就好。”

Richard搓了搓手。“好的，呃。。。我想约Claire和你的另外一个妹子出来一个星期，可以做到吗？”

Mickey点了点头。“当然，只要你能把她们完好无损地带回来。你要敢动我的妹子，我也会弄死你。”他严肃地说道。  
“噢，相信我，我知道的。那不是问题。”

“好。”

“那，多少钱？”

Mickey又吸了口烟。“2个妹子一星期。”他呼了口气。“最少要三万五美金。”

那个家伙眼都不眨一下。“好的，我猜你应该收支票吧？”Mickey点了点头。“我会打给Mandy告诉她在哪见面的。也许明天吧。我的日程太满了，还忘带支票簿了。”

“当然可以。”说完，Mickey走向屋内。“真好骗的富家混蛋。”他自言自语嘟哝道。

“不用我说你也应该清楚，这周你就不用再工作了。”他听到了最后一段对话。

她们还没搞定？Mickey走过去坐在了办公桌后，等着其他人过来。他们今天来的可真慢。他们理应跟Sydney同一时间到的。5分钟后，Shane一副宿醉到不行的样子走了进来。现在已经11点半了，平时的话例行报告早应该结束了。

“其他人呢？”Mandy说出了他的想法。

“我们昨晚算是狂欢了一晚。Shane被邀请去了一个高端派对，他叫了我们过去。”Sydney说道。

“那怎么你没事？”Mickey问她。她怒视着他，他突然记起了梅毒的事。“该死，抱歉。”

他们开始有一搭没一搭的聊着。很快其他人也来了，面色都跟Shane一样糟糕。Mickey靠在椅背上，Mandy则一如既往地站在了他左边，Ian靠在他右边的墙上。

“为什么他他妈的坐在那边？”Victor不屑道。

“怎么？有问题吗？”Ian回答道。

Mandy比划着问道 ‘怎么回事’，而Mickey只是翻了个白眼。

“随你便，”Victor说道。“只要我不需要听你命令就行，你他妈想坐哪就坐哪。”

“我们继续。”Mickey打断道，摇了摇头。“这周真他妈不错。”他们鼓了掌，互相交头接耳着。他们都知道那意味着他们赚了很多钱。

“是啊。”Mandy继续说道。“谢谢你们的良好表现，还有优秀的结果。”

“Claire，”Mickey说道。“我猜你的客户跟你说了这周的事？”她点了点头。“你想跟谁一起去是你的选择。选一个吧。”

“不是Sydney就行。”Mandy说完，Sydney翻了个白眼，其他人则只是一脸困惑。“还有什么事吗？”

一只胆小的手从左边沙发上举了起来。Amber一直很文静。要不是特别注意的话，你几乎会忘了她。Mickey示意她开口说话。

“下周我要跟一个有点怪癖的客户见面，他想让我带鞭子过去。”Amber解释道。

“听起来不是很安全。”Ian说道。Mickey看到Victor翻了个白眼。

“这也是我提起的原因。我希望Mickey你能陪我过去？也许就站在门边，以防万一。”

Mickey同意道。“好，当然可以。”

“我跟你一起去。”Ian在他耳边轻语道。

她满意地笑了笑，坐了回去。

之后Mickey解散了他们，他们三个人一起回到家中。

*****

第二天早上Mickey发现办公室的门开着，里面有着沙沙声响。他走进去看见Ian正把一张椅子固定在办公桌后。这就是他今早留Mickey一个人在被窝里的原因吗？

“Gallagher，你他妈在干嘛？” “我更喜欢坐在这边，在你旁边。”他给了Mickey一个招牌式明朗笑容。

“所以你就买了张椅子。”

Ian点了点头，Mickey咯咯笑起来。“你认真的吗？Mandy都没有张该死的椅子。”

Ian坐在了办公桌后他的新椅子上。“她不想宣称她的领地又不是我的错。”

Mickey大笑起来。笑到全身发颤，甚至要捂住胃部。“所以你是在宣称你的领地？”

“啊－哈。”Ian开心的笑着。

“好了，硬汉，这里。”他给了他一张写着地址的纸。“Mandy没办法去，所以你要想坐在办公桌后面，你就得去做随之而来的工作。”Ian接过了那张纸。“他是个客户，叫Richard。去这家饭店，告诉他你是我派去的，他就会把支票给你了。”

Ian站起身敬了个礼。“是的，长官！”然后跑了出去。

Mickey坐下来，看着右手边这张相似的椅子。他又大笑了起来。

操谁还敢说他现在的生活不美妙。


	13. 第十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> Mickey花了整一分钟才意识到她是在问他们刚刚在哪操的。Ian指了指右边的沙发，然后Mandy啧啧舌坐在了左边。

Ian亲吻着Mickey，好似有使命在身一般。他们亲吻过的这么多次里，他们可亲吻过超级多次了，从来没有这么激烈过。Ian把Mickey压在浴室的瓷砖上，抬起他的一条腿把他拉的更近了些。他放开了他的大腿，捏住了黑发的屁股。  
Mickey能感觉到Ian很爱他屁股的触感。他放开了Ian的脖子，双手抓上了他那长有雀斑的屁股。这让他们俩的硬挺互相磨蹭着，两个人同时呻吟起来。

这时Mickey感觉到有根手指正缓缓地伸进他的洞中，他松了口气。已经很久没有任何东西进去过那里了。他紧紧地抱着Ian，热水持续地淋在他们身上。Ian不再亲吻黑发的嘴唇，转向了他的脖子。他轻咬吸吮着他的脖子，继续用手指操着他。

“Ian。。。”Mickey轻柔地呻吟着。

Ian把Mickey的左腿抬高了一些，开始从正面指交他，用水作为润滑。他扭转着手指，Mickey的呻吟更大声了些。

“噢，上帝啊。”

Ian肯定知道自己触碰到Mickey的前列腺了，因为他伸手去拿Mickey总是放在窗边的润滑剂。Mickey正准备叫他快点时，与之前相同的两根手指又一次插了进去。Mickey呻吟起来。要是Ian只用手指都能让他这么舒服，他绝对不可能不被他的屌插的晕过去。说起这个，为什么Ian的屌只是在他的菊花附近徘徊而不赶紧进入他？他抬起头发现Ian正专心的看着他。他露出了一个温柔的笑容，Ian把那当作叫他继续的标志。

Ian占领着Mickey的双唇，同时捅了进去。Mickey大声的呻吟起来，可声音被闷住了，因为他们还在亲吻。红毛把Mickey的大腿抓的更紧了些，开始移动起来。一开始几乎是折磨似的缓慢，直到Mickey摸着他的臀把他拉的更近了些。这时Ian把Mickey托了起来，让他把腿缠在了他的腰间。之后便开始用力而快速的抽插着Mickey。

“该死，Mickey你可真舒服。”Ian呻吟着变换了角度。

“Annngggfff。”Mickey呻吟着把他的肩膀捏的更紧了。上帝啊，这可真美妙。他之前有过的那些性爱都去它的。这才是它应有的感觉。

他被这席卷而来的愉悦感和占据他脑海的对Ian的感情淹没了。Mickey刚在想他没办法更快了，Ian就加快了速度。再怎么努力，Mickey也控制不住自己的呻吟声。Ian猛力的抽出又插回，让Mickey发出了介于叫喊和呻吟之间的声音。

“嘘。。。Mandy。”Ian说道。

“你进入我身体的时候就别提起我妹了。噢上帝，操！就是那。”

Ian又一次亲吻着他，深深地把自己埋进Mickey的体内。可他并没有松懈自己的抽插。他保持着速度，开始撸动着黑发的屌。不过几秒后Mickey就用力的咬在了Ian的脖子上，射在了他们俩之间。

当Ian意识到水变的很他妈冷了之后，才把他放了下来。他们很快冲洗干身体，离开了浴室。

***

“耶稣啊，Mickey。”Ian抱怨道。“每次你射的时候都咬的那么狠。这估计要留上一个星期了。”Ian看着镜中脖子上的伤痕，轻轻按揉着。

“是嘛？你想说说痕迹？要不来说说我他妈屁股上的那些抓痕。”Mickey回嘴道。

“说的好。”

穿好衣服后，Ian对着Mickey厚脸皮的笑了笑，表示他压根就不信。

“Ian。。。”Mickey警告道。

Ian跑向他，一把搂住他的腰部，把他扛到了肩上。

“放我下来，你个混蛋！”Mickey命令道，可只收到了他的大笑声。Ian在客厅里跑了一圈，就是不肯把Mickey放下来。Mickey把手伸进了Ian的短裤里，不经提醒就把一只手指插进了他的屁股里。Ian叫了起来，把他摔在了沙发上。Mickey大笑着落在沙发上。

“你作弊。”Ian抱怨道。“是啊，要生存肯定需要点下三滥的手段。你妈没教过你？”

“才没有。”Ian撅嘴道。

Mickey叹了口气，从沙发上站起来。他示意Ian靠近一点，伸手搂住了红毛的脖子。之后他跳了上去，Ian抓着他的屁股抱着他。

“你现在开心了吗？”Mickey问道。

Ian咧出一个微笑。“爽的很。”

“啊！你们两个混蛋的浴室性爱已经毁了我的早晨，我可不想再看到这种玩意儿。把他放下来。”

Ian大笑着顺从了，他们跟Mandy一起走进了厨房。她把他们各自的一碟香肠和鸡蛋递了过去。

“你们俩，哈？正式的吗？”

他们俩只是静静地凝视着对方。

*****

Mickey和Ian正停在Amber所在的那家酒店门口，等着短信通知。

“所以。。。”Ian说道。

“所以。”Mickey也说了一遍。

“我们俩今天正式宣布我们的关系了。”

Mickey哼了哼，“是啊，的确是。” 想起那段记忆，他抖了一下。之后他突然大笑起来。

“怎么？”Mickey一直大笑着，直到Ian在他胳膊上打了一拳。“怎么了，Mick？”

“你知道他的鼻子是假的吗？”Mickey仍在咯咯笑着。“你知道那有多贵吗？”他模仿着Hudges的样子，Ian也开始笑起来。

“哪怕你没注意到，他也会让你知道的。他该死的超爱惜它。”Ian微笑着回答道。他拿起放在后座的牛奶盒，打开来喝了一口。“你能一天不喝牛奶吗？”

“不行。牛奶，啤酒，香烟。这他妈是我的驱动力。”

“你可真奇怪。”Ian摇了摇头，往窗外看去。

就在这时，Amber发来短信告诉他们可以进去了。那是家相当高档的酒店，要是你没穿西装都不能进去。所以他们穿上了黑色西装外套。Mickey觉得Ian看起来真是秀色可餐。这件事搞定了之后他们俩绝对要操第二回合。Mickey贿赂了站在门口的一个穿着傻逼制服的家伙，所以他就放他们俩进去了。走进了电梯，Ian按下了11楼的按钮。计划相当简单，他们已经穿的很正式了，所以他们站在门口看起来就像保镖什么的。门口是他们唯一能听见Amber的动静的地方了。只要传出任何尖叫般的声音，他们俩就会像FBI闯进毒贩子巢一样冲进去。他们走向了202房间，各自站在了门的一边。Ian开始像个小女孩一样傻笑起来。

“你他妈在笑啥？”

“你不觉得这很好玩吗？”

是没错他觉得很好玩，可他才不要像个该死的妹子一样傻笑。他摇了摇头，开始欣赏洁白透亮的走廊。他们听见了鞭子挥动的声音和大声的呻吟。

“耶稣啊。你最怪异的性癖是什么？”

Gallagher当然不会安静的站在那做着该做的事。他总会提出一些又蠢又让人不舒服的该死的问题。说句马后炮，Mickey早就猜到会有这种问题了。

“不知道，不过绝对不可能是这个。”Mickey承认道。Ian又傻笑起来。“现在又怎么，Gallagher？”

“我只是突然想到，这要是Glen的父亲，肯定会很享受被鞭打。”

Mickey努力想忍住自己的笑容，可Ian说的有道理。他咯咯笑了起来。“你的思维可真会跳到些奇怪的地方。”

他们又站了20分钟，听Ian喋喋不休地说着什么，直到他们听见了开门的声音。他们正准备逃开，才发现那是Amber，感谢上帝。她已经打扮好了，还拎着她的手包。

“你们能载我一程吗？”Mickey和Ian都疑问地看向门口。“噢，他晕倒了。每次强烈的高潮过后他都会晕过去。”

他们俩交换了个眼神，然后三个人一起走出了酒店。Mickey把Amber送到了Pisces，她把钱给了他以后，他们俩一起开车前往办公室。Mandy想在那里见他们。

*****

他们到的时候，一个月来一次的清洁工阿姨正准备锁门。她把钥匙拿给了Mickey，然后他们走了进去。

“哇噢，这地方可真是一尘不染。”Ian评论道。

“是啊，她做的可她妈棒了。”

“我一直以为是你们俩打扫的。”

Mickey不屑的哼了哼。“Mandy才不做，我他妈肯定也不做。”

“也对。”说着，Ian搂上了他的腰。他把他们俩的外套都脱掉了，拉着Mickey一起坐在了沙发上。

黑发笑了起来，开心的骑坐在Ian身上。“真的吗？你想在这做？”

“很快来一炮而已。又没人会知道。”

Mickey本来还有点犹豫，可当Ian开始亲吻他，解开他的皮带时，Mickey那些顾虑都被抛诸脑后了。Ian让他站了起身，Mickey就脱掉了牛仔裤，Ian则把牛仔裤脱到了脚踝边。Mickey毫不犹豫地坐回了红毛的大腿上。Ian用口水和前液濡湿了自己的茎，把Mickey抬了起来，指引着他的屌插了进去。毕竟他们早上才来了一发，Ian的屌并没有遇到太多阻力。

“我滴个神啊！”Mickey之前从来没用过这个姿势。

Ian自动找到了他的前列腺，黑发就知道自己是持续不了多久的。

“Mmmm。。。耶稣啊你感觉真棒。”Ian亲吻着他，而Mickey则开始缓慢的磨蹭着他的大腿。

这感觉真棒，真满，和Ian做爱是另一件他要列在自己的上瘾清单里的事。他们继续缓慢的操着，就在沙发上。  
Mickey磨蹭着他的大腿，而Ian向上挺动着。他们呻吟着，低吼着，呼唤着对方的名字，直至Mickey感觉到他的高潮正逐渐逼近。他抓住了沙发靠背，更快的骑着Ian。Ian呻吟着爱抚Mickey的屁股。

“对，对，对Mick，对的。”

“我快要。。。”他们俩异口同声的说了出来，然后同时射了。

Mickey叹了口气，靠在了Ian的肩膀上。Ian紧紧地抱着他，把他抱的更近了些。

“你可真棒，Mick。”

Mickey说不出话，他正努力让自己的腿不再发抖。Ian把他推开了一些，让他能看着他。Mickey受不了他那炙热的凝视，于是就低下了头。Ian抬起了他的下巴，开始亲着他。他们缓慢而甜蜜的亲热着，他听见Ian满足的叹了口气。Mickey把舌头伸进了红毛的嘴里，感觉插在他体内的那根屌又开始硬了起来。

“Ian，别，Mandy快来了。”Mickey抗议道。

“这回是谁在我的屌插进他体内时提起Mandy的？”Ian调侃道。

“滚你的。”Mickey笑着站了起身。他看着精液顺着他的左大腿流了下来。“耶稣该死的基督啊，Ian。”他走向办公桌拿起Mandy几个月前留在那的湿纸巾。“除了在床上，在其他地方操的时候你都要用个该死的套。”

“是啊，”Ian穿上了牛仔裤。“那是不可能的，Mick。”他把黑发的牛仔裤和四角裤扔在了他的桌上。Mickey怒视着他。“那可真可爱。”说着，Ian走向了Mickey，在他脖颈间印下一吻。

“滚你大爷的！”Mandy走进来时，Mickey刚拉上拉链。他坐在了Ian的椅子上，因为Ian坐了他的。“怎么了？”他问着仍靠在门边的Mandy。

一拳。“去你的。你们俩都是。”她走到窗边，拿起了清新剂在办公室里喷洒着。然后她拿着清新剂在他们脸上来了一下。

“Mandy！”Ian惊叫的同时，Mickey说着“婊子快停下。”

“能不能好好表现。在哪？”

Mickey花了整一分钟才意识到她是在问他们刚刚在哪操的。Ian指了指右边的沙发，然后Mandy啧啧舌坐在了左边。  
“所以我们已经少了1个客户和2个员工。”她指了指其中一页，上面写着Hudges，Stephenie和Caela。

“呃。。。是的。”

这时他放在桌上的手机响了起来，Ian拿起来看了看来电显示。很明显他认出了那是谁，因为他生气地喷了口气，把手机调到了扩音。

“Warren。”红毛打了声招呼。

“Gallagher？呃。。。嗨。”他不自在的说道。“Mickey在哪？”

Mickey站起身走近了些。“你打过来干嘛，Warren，上次的事还没完呢。这周你可别想要半分钱。我知道明天就是15号了。”

Warren清了清嗓子。“我。。。我没想要钱。”

“这不是你打过来的原因？”Ian问道。

“不是，我是想叫你最近低调点。还有远离你做生意的地方。”

“你他妈在说什么呢？Warren，我给钱你就是让你处理这破事的。所以你他妈好好处理。”

“你不懂，这个命令是从我上头的上头传来的。”

“什么意思？”Mandy出声道。

“警察局长叫我们分局局长来查你。把你的办公室地址什么的都给了他。要搞到这消息简直弄死我了。”

Mickey揉了揉额头。“什么时候？”

“Ummm。。。周五。”

“那个Evanston总局的警察局长？”Mandy问道，大概是想确认她没搞错。

“是的。”Warren回答道。

挂掉了电话，Mickey感觉自己遗漏了些什么。“我们是怎么闯到他该死的雷达上的？”

“该死！该死，该死，该死！”Ian惊叫起来。

“怎么？！”这对兄妹异口同声地问道。

“是Andrew。他爸，就是那个警察局长。”


	14. 第十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> Mickey按住了他的肩膀。“我都不知道你他妈有这种感觉。”他垂下手抓挠着自己的脖子，尴尬的不行。
> 
> “我每时每刻都在跟你调情！除了在你身上干蹭，其他一切我都已经做过了！”

Ian从Mickey身上滚下去，躺在了他的身旁。他们俩都不均匀地喘息着，努力想平复呼吸。

“我真不明白为什么人们都讨厌传教士，那可真他妈火辣。”Mickey点上了根事后烟。

Ian大笑起来。“我相当肯定那取决于谁是攻。”

“这么自信？”“噢，我觉得你已经亲身经历过我有多自信了。”Ian挑了挑眉毛。

Mickey熄灭了那根几乎没抽过的烟，压在了Ian身上。“也许你需要唤醒我的记忆。。。”他停顿了下来。

Ian的行动之快让Mickey不禁惊讶出声。红毛按着他的腰部让他躺了回去，他的头正好躺在床尾。这时他抬起Mickey的右腿放在他肩上，不带半点警告就插了进去。黑发呻吟起来。 ‘第四回合开始咯’

**** 

当他们终于准备重新回归现代生活时，他们已经洗完澡穿好衣服准备去开午餐会议了。Mickey发现Mandy正坐在沙发上啃三明治。

“哎傻逼，你跟她们说了在Sangria见面吗？”

Mandy点了点头，含着一嘴食物开口道。“有几个人已经到了。”她咽了下去。“真搞不懂你为什么提议去酒庄。你要是不赶紧去，他们估计都醉醺醺的了。”

Ian跟Mandy一起坐在了沙发上，而Mickey则走向了厨房。“你他妈在这干嘛？”

“嗨，Mickey。”说着，Glen手里拿着两瓶啤酒走回了客厅，把其中一瓶递给了Mandy。“嗨，Ian。”他边打招呼边坐在了门边的可调式躺椅上。

“嗨，眼镜。。。嗨，Glen。”Ian改口道。

“你正准备叫我眼睛男。”Glen控诉道。

“不，才没有。”

Mickey在厨房里哼了一声，给自己倒了杯水。“不用你他妈劝我妹丢下我，你肯定松了口气是吧。我知道她肯定把现况告诉你了。”

“我没那个意思。我只是说说我的担忧而已。”

“这可不是你家，这一切都不是你的，也跟你他妈半点关系都没有！”Mickey叫喊着坐在了另一张躺椅上。

“她可是我的女朋友，这些也算是我的。”

“操你大爷的。你原谅了你爸那该死的行为，还觉得你他妈有权力对我们的生意指手画脚吗！”

“我把他告发了。”Mandy插话道。

哦，这句话是从哪冒出来的。“啥？”Mickey和Ian同时问道。

“他又干了一次，而我这次没帮他。。。反而叫了警察。”Glen直盯着Mickey。“我们以后还会一直打交道的，我可不想我们之间有半点嫌隙。”他的字里行间满是真诚啥的。

Mickey也看着他，然后站起了身。“我们还要去开个会。”他转向了坐在沙发上的俩人。“你们要去吗？”

Ian正准备起身时，Glen说的话让他们俩都坐了回去。

“你要当叔叔了。”

好吧，卧槽。

“我们搞砸了，那出乎了我们的计划。”Mandy解释道。“可我们决定要留下它来。”

操好像这样说他的世界就不会被颠覆一样。

“把那给我。”Ian拿走了她手上的啤酒。

他们都转过去看着Mickey，很好奇他在想什么。Mickey不知道他们为什么要看着他。而他，也并不知道自己在想什么。一方面，眼镜男之前试着把他妹从他身边带走。 (他肯定会坚称他是在替女朋友操心，可Mickey也有自己的角度)另一方面，他的确告发了他那爱施虐的老爸，而且他还是Mandy未出生的宝宝的父亲。

Mickey叹了口气。“该死的，好吧。”他站起身走向同样站起身的Glen。“休战。暂时的。”

Glen转头看向了Mandy。“Mickey。。。”她的声音里满是警告。

“行了，不是 ‘暂时的’ ，休战吧。”不情愿的说完，他不情愿地握了握Glen的手。

“真好！我们走吧。”开心的说着，Mandy已经走到了门口。

“你还好吗？”Ian耳语着在他肩膀上轻柔地按摩。Mickey从来没这么感激过一个人。

“肯定会好的，我猜。”

**** 

在Sangria，他的全部员工－除了Claire和Sandra仍和那个叫Richard的家伙在一起外－身前都放着酒杯，可似乎并没有人喝醉，感谢上帝。

他们三个人把最新的状况说了说。Mickey叫他们低调行事，不过如果他们还是打算工作的话，一定要加倍小心。  
Mandy则提醒他们不要在办公室附近出没。

Mickey叫了点吃的，还有几瓶红酒，Mandy则试着让他们相信他们三个人正在解决这件事。Mickey让Victor－他今天不同寻常的安静－打给Claire通知她一声。

不到三小时后，Mickey，Ian和Mandy起身离开了，打算去研究该怎么真正解决掉这件事。

“Mickey？”Victor喊道。

“嗯？”

“我能跟你谈会吗？”

他们四个人一起走了出去。Mandy和Ian走向凯迪拉克，而Mickey和Victor则站在了饭店门口。

“我可不蠢。”Victor说道。Mickey挑起了眉。“我知道你和Ian在一起了。”

Mickey被他的话吓到了。的确Victor有跟他调情，而Ian也一直跟他起争执。可Mickey从不觉得这个金毛真的会对他感兴趣。

“是啊，应该吧。”他回答道。

“你那套 ‘你他妈是我的员工’ 的话去哪了？”Victor的问话中满是受伤。“这不公平，你知道吗。”他自嘲道。“我已经跟着你一年半了，可你甚至没跟我相处过一天，可他却该死的。。。”他又一次自嘲起来，指向了Mandy和Ian所在的方向。“他才来了一个月，而。。。”

“Vic，”Mickey打断了他的话，按住了他的肩膀。“我都不知道你他妈有这种感觉。”他垂下手抓挠着自己的脖子，尴尬的不行。

“我每时每刻都在跟你调情！除了在你身上干蹭，其他一切我都已经做过了！”

“我不知道你他妈是认真的。”Victor沮丧的喷了口气。Mickey看向了他身后，看见Ian变得焦虑不安。他需要在红毛走过来之前搞定这码事。“听着，Vic，你真他妈是个很棒的人。” 操蛋，他一点都不擅长这种事。“很抱歉形势变化成这样，可是，你得找个其他人，你知道你会的，看看你，条件这么好。”

“我希望那个人是你。”Victor低头喃喃道。

“我他妈很抱歉，我不知道该跟你说什么。”Victor点点头揉了揉眼睛。“没事了。”

“是吗？”Mickey不确定地问道。

“是的。”Victor微笑着回答他。

Mickey感觉自己的胸口似乎被锤了一下。他真的对这个人感到很抱歉。他又一次按住他的肩膀，捏了一下。“晚点再谈，好吗？”

Victor点点头走回了店内。

“操蛋。”他从口袋里掏出了根烟，点上烟走向了车旁。

“一切还好吗？”Ian仍看着出口的方向。

“嗯，Gallagher，上车，我们赶紧走吧。”

**** 

到家之后Ian给他大姐Fiona打了个电话，Mickey和Mandy则坐在了餐桌旁。

“你觉得我们真的会没事吗，还是我们需要B计划？”Mandy问道。

“不知道。就算我们成功躲过了那帮警察，重新找了个办公室什么的，额外的该死的小心谨慎，可我们仍然处在他们的雷达上，他们已经知道了我们的存在。谁能阻止他们派个卧底啥的过来？”Mickey分析道。

Mandy点了点头。“操，你说得对。可B计划，我们需要该死的从头再来了。我们现在有的不过是一个巨大而空荡的场所。”

“是啊，更别说Victor和其他人了。我们不能就这么。。。丢下他们。”

“你肯定还认识其他皮条客对吧？”Mandy起身给自己倒了杯果汁，给Mickey拿了瓶啤酒。

“怎么？你想让我就这么该死的把他们拱手让人，好像他们是一袋该死的土豆一样吗？”

“好吧不这么做。可你要怎么办，哈？我们一直为计划B攒着钱，更别说那是合法的，我们就不用担心这种破事了。”

Mickey呻吟了一声。这可真他妈让人沮丧。可这不能改变Mandy说得对的事实。


	15. 第十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> “你什么都没做错，Ian。” “真要说的话，你是这整个糟糕处境中唯一正确的事。”

“晚安，Mandy，该他妈睡觉了。”

离开了待在厨房里的Mandy，Mickey走上楼回到了他的房间，Ian正躺在被窝里等着他。他是如此的郁闷和愤怒，这回哪怕看到了Ian半裸的身体也不能让他感觉好受些。

“你还好吗？”Ian下意识地注意到了Mickey的情绪。

“嗯，我他妈没事，赶紧睡吧。”说着，Mickey脱掉了衬衫。

“Mickey，跟我说说吧，也许能让你感觉好一点。”Ian建议道。

“是嘛，你从哪看到这种胡话的，该死的女人杂志吗？”

“Mick，请你冷静点好吗，我只是想帮忙。”

Mickey知道的。他知道Ian在乎他。Mickey知道Ian只是想帮上忙。可关键是，他也知道自己正处在丢掉生意的边缘，他为之努力了那么久才让它发展成现在这样。而这一切都是因为一个该死的输不起的蠢货，居然叫他该死的父亲来对付他。

可还有他的员工们的问题。要是他们决定采用B计划，他该怎么样对待他们？

还有Glen，Glen，他想勒死却不能对他这么做的未来妹夫。

所以他直冲冲的走过去，把怒火都发泄在了离他最近的人身上：Ian，一个无辜的旁观者。

“你他妈想帮忙，哈？”Mickey愤怒道。“打给你那二货男友叫他取消他那该死的突击检查，哈？”

“Mick？”Ian迟疑地问道。

Mickey叹了口气。“别说了，Ian。别说了。我都不知道我为什么。。。”

“为什么干嘛？”Ian坐起身插话道。“为什么干嘛，Mickey？为什么你在操一个只会给你添麻烦的前男妓？为什么你当初要跟我在一起？你不知道你为什么干嘛，Mickey？”Ian已经穿好衣服把东西收拾进背包里了。“Andrew要这么做又不是我的错。”

Mickey恐慌了起来。“Ian，停下。”Ian不听，继续收拾着。“Ian，你他妈停下！我收回那些话，好吗？我他妈全部收回！”Mickey试着解释，可Ian已经走到了客厅。“Ian你在干嘛？”他急切地问道。

“我要搬走了。”“啥？”Mickey疑惑地眨了眨眼。

“你给了我一个可以待着的地方，而我就把这当成自己家了。我不该这么做的，对不起。所以我要搬走了。”

啥？

Mickey跑过去站在了Ian身前，抵着门框堵住了红毛的路。

“Mickey放我走。”Ian恳求道。

看着眼泪从Ian的脸上滑落，Mickey的心痛苦的揪了起来。“我很抱歉，好吗？没事了好吗？我不应该说那种话的。我他妈不是认真的。”

Ian抽了抽鼻子，擦了下眼睛。“那你干嘛这么做？”

“郁闷，怒火。”

“因为我？”Ian满脸受伤的问道。

“不，你什么事都没做错。”Mickey拿过Ian的背包放在了地上。“你什么都没做错，Ian。”他重复道。 “真要说的话，你是这整个糟糕处境中唯一正确的事。”Mickey安抚道。

Ian点了点头，努力想压住眼泪。Mickey把他拉近了点，紧紧的拥抱着他。

“对不起，我真抱歉。拜托，别走。”他放开了Ian，双手托着他的脸，直视着他的眼睛。“我们回床上吧，好吗？”

走回了卧室，Mickey帮Ian脱掉了衣服，然后一起躺进了被窝。他们面对面的躺着，Ian安静的对他眨着眼。

“Ian？”

“你伤到我了。请你以后别再说那种话了。别说你不知道为什么要跟我在一起。我每天都会想一样的事，所以你就别。。。”“嘘。。。我不会的。再也不会，好吗？”Ian点了点头。“而且我之所以跟你在一起，是因为你太他妈棒了，还特别贴心，能在我笑不出来的时候逗我发笑。”

“是啊，而你脾气暴躁死了。”Ian大笑起来，Mickey则是松了口气。“好吧。”他轻声说道。

“没事了？”他问红毛。

“没事了。”Ian重复道，然后Mickey在他唇上浅啄了一下。

他们亲吻了几分钟，Mickey让Ian转过身去，方便自己像他感冒那晚那样搂抱着他。Ian睡着了，可Mickey清醒了一个多小时，想着要是Ian就那样走出他该死的家门，他会不会再也见不到他了。他更紧的搂住了睡在他身旁的暖男。Ian往后靠了靠，舒服的依偎在了Mickey的臂弯里。

****

Mickey在破晓时醒了过来。

“嘿。”他轻吻着身旁的粉唇，Ian被惊动了但却没醒过来。Mickey把手放低了一些，爱抚着他的晨勃。

“Mmm。。。Mickey。”Ian在睡梦中呻吟着。

Mickey微笑起来，感觉到藏在他心底的强烈情感。哪怕在梦里Ian都能认出他的。。。他们在干嘛？

Mickey继续撸动着Ian，又一次亲吻着他。Ian呻吟起来，Mickey知道他醒过来了，因为他正回应着他的亲吻。

他们一直亲热着－去它的早晨口气－直到Ian似乎再也受不了了。他低吼着压在了Mickey身上。

他拿起了床头柜上的润滑油，润滑着自己。他们现在几乎时时都在操，Ian基本都不需要帮Mickey扩张了。他按着他的腿，插进了黑发男子的体内。Ian全根没入后，他们俩都满意地呻吟起来。

****

“我们在早上五点洗澡，有什么特别原因吗？”Ian的声音里满是倦意。

看着他朦胧的睡眼，Mickey大笑起来。“给老子闭嘴，好好帮我搓背。”

Ian叹了口气。“是的，主人。”

Mickey哼了哼，Ian大笑起来。

为了避免吵醒Mandy，尽可能安静地穿好衣服之后，他们走了出去，看见了Ian昨晚扔在地上的背包。他们都看了看它，但都没说什么。

他们坐进了凯迪拉克里，Mickey安静地开着车。

“我们现在去哪，天色还黑着呢。”Mickey并没回答。Ian夸张的惊呼起来。“你是要把我碎尸万段然后丢到什么荒无人烟的地方吗？”Mickey嘲笑了一声，停在了一家便利店门口。他们买了早餐和水果，然后Mickey继续开着车。他们开到了一片空旷无际的绿坪上。

Mickey把车停向了面对日出的方向，然后他们俩下了车。

Ian惊叹起来。这次是真心的。“这片土地是被谁所有吗？”

“我他妈不知道啊。”Mickey点了根烟。他坐在了汽车引擎盖上，Ian也一起坐了上去。

已经快6点半了，所以他们没等多久。

“噢。我的。上帝啊！”Ian惊叫道。

Mickey虽然和Ian认识没多久，可他看起来就像那种喜欢看该死的日出的人。他很高兴自己没看错。Ian掏出手机拍了几张照片。之后他强迫Mickey站了起身，好让他们来张自拍。

“我可从不他妈拍照。”Mickey抗议起来，可Ian压根不听。

他们面对着车子，Ian拍了好几张背对日出的自拍。Ian选了一张最喜欢的照片设为手机壁纸和Mickey的联系人头像。Mickey看着那张照片，在心里默默承认那看起来相当漂亮。哪怕照片里只有Ian一个人在微笑，而他正用Ian觉得很可爱的表情怒视着他。那混蛋。更别说身后的日出完美的勾勒出了他们的轮廓。

“把那破照发给我。”他拿过了Ian的手机。他开始浏览着照片，惊讶的发现有很多张他的照。“你他妈都是什么时候拍的？”Ian有一张Mickey正在餐桌上大笑的照片。一个发自内心的笑容。而且还有一张他半裸着躺在床上的照片。

Ian拿回手机放进了口袋。 “要你管。”

Mickey摇了摇头，盯着已经转过身看着日出的Ian。“昨晚的事我很抱歉。”

“没事了。”Ian握住他的手捏了捏。“忘了它吧。”

“我爱你。”这让Ian忘记了日出。“我都不知道自己还他妈有可能爱上某个人，哪怕才跟他们了解了一个月什么的，可是。。。”

“Mickey，别说了。”Ian跳下引擎盖，站在了他的腿间。他托住了Mickey的脸颊。“我也爱你。”

Mickey猛的吸了口气。他不知道他们亲热了多久，可他当然知道自己的唇已经肿了。当他们停下了亲吻时，Ian咯咯笑了起来。

“谢谢你救了我，Mick，真心话。”Mickey轻啄了他一口，然后他们坐回车内吃着东西。“你是怎么知道有这么个地方的？”

“这是我用来思考的地方，算是我的特殊基地吧。”

“喔，所以你是觉得你应该把特殊基地介绍给你最特别的人吗？”Ian调侃道。

“给老子闭嘴。”

“系好安全带。”吃完早餐后，Mickey命令道。“我还想给你看点别的。”

“我的日子真是越来越好啦。”Ian兴奋的拍了拍手。Mickey大笑起来。

****

30分钟后，他们到了目的地。他们站在了那栋建筑门口，Mickey指了指那巨大的金属门。他打开了门，他们一起走了进去。Ian跑到了这片空间的正中央，旋转着查看着四周。

“这地方可真大，Mick。你打算在这里干嘛？不过这背景看起来有点像个夜总会。”

“Mandy和我攒了好久的钱才买下了这里。就是为了防止我们哪天皮条客的生意做不下去了。”Mickey解释道。

“那你现在要做什么呢？”Ian好奇地问道。

“这他妈就是最大的问题了。”

这时他的手机响了起来。是他妹打来的。

“嘿蠢货。Richard刚刚打了个电话过来，他说他有份你无法拒绝的提议。”

“告诉他我他妈不感兴趣。”“他说他听闻我们的困境了。”重击。“操，好吧。安排个该死的见面。”


	16. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> “现在只有我和你了，Mickey，我们俩，就像交通和天气密不可分。”

向着车子走去，Mickey看着小号棕色纸袋里装着的各个药瓶。是时候补上配方药了，所以Mickey打算跟过来。

“你有。。。因为要吃这么多该死的药而气个半死过吗？”他可不觉得自己能做到。

“我已经习惯了。”说着，Ian温柔地用肩膀顶了顶Mickey。

“有副作用吗？”

“刚开始的时候我会发抖，还恶心想吐，之后还困的要命。可现在我已经习惯了，所以几乎没什么副作用了，有时候一点感觉都没。”

“你要吃多久的药呢？”

“很他妈久。钥匙。”说着，Ian已经走向了驾驶座。他把钥匙插进点火装置，接到了一通电话。“嗨，Fiona。嗯，我还好。嗯，刚补完药出来。没。”他咯咯笑了起来。“嗯，他跟我在一起呢。”他脸红了起来，转头面向了Mickey。“是我姐，她想跟你谈谈。”

Mickey不自信地接过了手机。他清了清嗓子。“Ummm。。。嗨。”

“嘿，Mickey，我一直在想什么时候才能跟你聊聊。”

他不知道自己该回答什么。“嗯。”

“不太喜欢说话。懂了。很感谢你这么照顾我的小弟。他跟我们隔的这么远什么的，我们都很担心他。”Fiona说道。

“嗯，不用担心他了，他现在过的可棒了。”

“真的吗？听到有人这么说可真好。至少现在我知道那是真的了。”她笑了起来。“他下一次来拜访的时候你会跟他一起来吗？”

Mickey看着正对他微笑的Ian。“嗯，当然了。”

“好的，真开心终于能跟你聊聊了。他整天只说Mickey怎么怎么样，很高兴能听你说起他。我能跟他谈谈吗？”

Mickey把手机递了过去，深呼了口气。该死的Ian居然让他处于这么尴尬的境况。他才不擅长跟人打交道。

“别担心，我找到工作了。我最近过的很好，那笔钱你好好花。”Ian大笑起来。“好了。晚点再说。替我亲亲Liam。行了，拜。”

“她说你整天说Mickey怎么怎么样。你经常提起我吗，Gallagher？”

Ian脸红了起来。“闭嘴。”他们俩都笑了起来。

“那是怎么回事？”Mickey指的是他们聊的最后那句。Ian启动了车子，驶向了Pokey’s。

“你给我的那笔钱，我寄了3千美金给她，当然她会有疑问咯。”

Mickey理解的点点头。

今天下午他们将要和Richard见面。根据他们聊到的内容，Mickey会决定自己是要继续做皮条客还是开家夜总会。他已经跟他的男朋友－他的男朋友深入讨论过了。他花了好一会让记忆涌来－而他们正逐渐靠近着夜总会。这也是为什么他想让Victor参加会面。Mickey想知道他的员工们能不能接受他作出的决定。而Victor一直都在某种程度上是他们的领导。这也是Mickey经常找他的原因。

他们停在了Pokey’s的门口，Mandy和Victor已经在里面等着了。他顿了一会，看着他那仍紧锁着的办公室，自Warren打过来的那天起就再没人靠近过那里了。Ian推了推他，他们一起走了进去。发现Mandy和Victor正在角落里的一张桌旁聊着天，他们俩就加入了。他们四个人就坐在那喝着啤酒－Mandy一直抱怨着她不能喝酒－聊了一个小时。之后Richard打来告诉了他们酒店的名字，他们就一起离开了。

Ian和Victor上车前，Mickey阻止了他们。

“在我们去会面之前，我要你们俩不计前嫌。你们知道自己做得到的。今天我只想你们该死的表现得专业点。”Mickey严厉地说道。

“老板我们没事了。”

“Mick我们没事了。”

他们俩异口同声地说道。

“我说了不计前嫌。”他坐进车内，跟Mandy一起坐在了前排。

“那跟你有关？”Mandy指了指在外面交谈的两个人。

“不是。”说完，Mickey把Ian买来的花生塞进了嘴里。

“看看你，”Mandy调侃道。“被一个高大火辣的红毛和一个高大火辣的金毛争抢的感觉怎么样？”她拿走了他手上的花生。

“贱人。。。”

“宝宝在呢。”Mandy解释道。

Mickey叹了口气。接下来的七个月里这个借口他肯定会听到很多次。没多久，Ian和Victor坐进了后座，Mickey疑问地挑起了眉。

“没事了吧？”

“对的。”他们一致说道。

“Mands，你坐了我的位置。”Mickey开走时Ian抱怨道。

Mandy抬起右手开始数着。“第一，它是我的座位，在你来之前都是我的。第二，宝宝讨厌后座。”听到这句，所有人都翻了个白眼。“第三，也是最重要的一点，妹妹胜过男票。”

“Umm。。。我相当确定男票胜过妹妹。”

Mandy转过去面对Ian。“不，丈夫，胜过妹妹。男票，还不够格。”

“她说的有道理，Ian。”Victor说道。

“Mickey？”Ian撅着嘴叫着他的男朋友。

“你们刚开始争起来的时候，我他妈就聋了。”

****

当然这酒店高大宏伟还很奢华。这也是他们精心打扮的原因。

“请说下名字。”他们刚进去，一个礼貌的女士就问道。

“Milkovich。”Mandy说道。

“噢！”她突然精神起来。“请往这边走。Patterson先生在等你们呢。”

他们走进电梯坐到了最顶层。

那是个优雅的开放空间，在明亮的蓝天衬托下更显美妙。桌子宽敞地摆放着，座椅则都是白色真皮的。鲜花的摆放则给Mickey留下了深刻印象，这肯定暗示了些什么。门口的左边还有着巨大的开放吧台。如果你走去站在壁架旁边，就能纵览这座城市的美丽景观。整个空间都充斥着暖色调。也许是因为那些桌子边的遮阳大伞吧。他们被领着走向了Richard坐着的地方。他身旁站着另一个穿着黑色昂贵西装的男子。

“Patterson先生，您的贵宾到了。”那位女士说道。

Richard站起身接待他们。他跟每个人都握了手，除了Mickey－他已经坐下来了－然后示意他们一起坐下来。

“Mickey，很感谢你同意来见我一面。”他转向那个带他们上来的女士。“你有问他们想吃什么吗？”

“还没问。”

“为什么不问？”

她道了歉，给他们点好了餐。Mickey看着Richard，想解读出他的心思。这个人，也太好客了，他肯定想要点什么。Ian确认了好几次Mickey没有把他那点38口径的手枪带来，他很好奇他会不会后悔这点。

“那，Mickey，”Richard示意着坐在他左边的Ian。他注意到他并没有询问Victor是谁。他们互相认识吗？

“他是Ian，我们的另一位合伙人。”Richard点了点头。“所以我们为什么要来这里，Richard，你他妈有什么小心思？”  
那个年长的男人举起了双手。“什么都没。我只是希望会面结束后我们两方都能开开心心的。”

“好吧。”Mickey等着他们的饮料摆在了面前 (他的啤酒，总是啤酒，不管他到底在哪) 才开口说道。“所以你到底想要些什么？”

“这个嘛，”Richard开口道。“我听闻了你们的处境，想帮你们个忙。”

“你是怎么听到这些的？”Ian问出了Mickey想问的问题。

“处在我这种位置的人，没什么不知道的。”“行了，说吧。”Mickey说道。

“我想要你手上已有的生意，被它变成应召服务。更豪爽的客户，更宏大的生意。我，Mickey，想要你的员工和客户。”

Mandy哼了一声，“回报呢？”

“你们想开家夜总会对吧？我会把你们刚开始起步所需要的一切都教给你们，送给你们。见鬼，我甚至会把我的客户介绍给你。相信我，我的话影响力很大。我推荐点什么，人们都会听信的。”

Mickey看向了Victor。“这都取决于你，Mickey，就我看来这是笔很不错的交易。更豪爽的客户意味着我们能赚更多的钱。”

他转向了Richard。“我怎么知道你会不会好好对待我的妹子和男孩们？”

Richard向Mandy做了个手势。“到目前为止他都表现的很好，Mickey。”

“而且他还带着Claire和Sandra去迪拜了好像。他有时候也会带我们出去嗨。”Victor补充道。

“你居然款待我的员工们？”Mickey惊讶地问道。“所以这么他妈久以来你都在计划着从我手上把他们偷过来吗，哈？”

“我要是想背着你偷偷摸摸的，我们就不会有这次会面了。我会直接动手搞定的。”

“他说的有道理。”Ian耳语到。“他好像是个百万富翁什么的，想把你赶出这个行业就是分分钟的事。”

“他说得对。”Richard指了指Ian，Mickey皱起了眉。

Mickey转过去面向Mandy。“你会来夜总会帮忙吗？”他问道。

“肯定的。你加入吗？”

Mickey想了一会。他们现在不过有着一个巨大的空荡场所。说实话他甚至都不知该从何做起。所以把他的生意交给一个他们能信任的人，换来一个不需要纠结如何起步的新事业，听起来是个相当美妙的交易。

他唯一担心的，就是他感觉自己占了Richard的便宜。可再想想那个年长的家伙能得到一个已经运作起来的生意还有客户，他估计这的确是笔双赢。

Mickey看向Mandy点了点头。她把手压在了桌子上，倾身对Richard说道。

“我们不允许客户有暴力行为。”

“会处理的。”

她坐了回去，喝着她那不含酒精的香槟。“起草好合同，这笔交易成了。”

Richard 站起了身，他们三个也是。他跟他们握了握手。

他们坐了回去，Richard叫来了应上的菜。另一组人也加入了，这笔交易正式达成。

Ian把一只手放在了他的大腿上。 “一切都会搞定的。你现在有了Mandy，还有我在呢。” 心脏猛的跳了一拍。“还有Glen。”Mickey怒视着他，Ian笑了起来。

********

第二天Ian打给了他那办公室的所有者，解除了Mickey的租约。他告诉他他想怎么摆沙发和办公桌都行，可他想留下办公椅。Mickey真不知道Ian要那些椅子干嘛，可他并不打算阻止他。那天晚上他在家搞了个派对，给他的员工们一个恰当的告别仪式。

派对进行了一小时后，他就找不到Ian了。他打了他的电话，可他的手机在自己的口袋里。就在他即将恐慌时，Mandy告诉他Ian去买东西了。

********

“闭上眼睛，你闭着眼睛吗？”Ian问道。

“这他妈重要吗？我他妈带了个眼罩，还有你那双巨手遮着。”

“你可喜欢我的巨手了。嗒哒！”

Ian摘掉了眼罩，Mickey眨眨眼适应着灯光。他虽然还什么都看不见，可当听见Ian把大门关上的声音，他就知道他们在夜总会里。Ian走过来从背后搂着他的腰，开始亲吻着他的脖子。他看着夜总会的中央，看见了几百万根蜡烛环绕着一张巨大的床垫。

他咯咯笑了起来。“真的吗，Ian？你他妈还能再俗套点吗？”他大笑起来。“我们还没来得及起步，这该死的夜总会就被你烧掉了。”

“那里有张床垫，这是我唯一关心的一件事。”

“是啊，可这也太老套了你。”

Ian放开了他愠怒道。“我只是想让我们离开你家，远离他们的喧嚣，可要是你更想回去的话。。。”他跪下来开始熄灭蜡烛。

“哎，哎，我开玩笑呢。”Mickey托着他的腰让他站了起来。“我当然想跟你在一起了。”

“是吗？”Ian不确定地问道。

“是的，我确定。”Mickey微笑的看着他，轻吻了他男朋友的双唇。

就这样，Ian又高兴起来，兴奋地拉着Mickey走到了蜡烛中央。他脱掉了他们俩的鞋子，给Mickey拿了瓶啤酒。

“啤酒献给我贴心的男朋友，红酒敬自己。”他给自己倒了一杯，然后掀开了两个盘子。“汉堡和薯条。”

Mickey忍不住傻笑的看着他这二货男友。上帝啊，他爱死这个蠢货了。他跪了起来，把Ian手上的一杯红酒放在了地板上。然后他脱掉了衬衫，开始在他的胸膛落下大大小小的吻。Ian也脱去了他的西装衬衫，爱抚着仍继续亲吻着他全身的Mickey的后背。

“Mickey，你真不可思议。”

Mickey满足地叹了口气，舔舐着Ian的乳头，而Ian的手落到了他的臀上。

****

Mickey呻吟着，感受到Ian的呼吸喷在他的颈边。Ian正缓慢地操着他，比他们平时的速度更慢，而Mickey。。。  
Mickey一点都不讨厌这样。

“该死，操！”Mickey因为某一下特别猛的抽插呻吟起来。

“Mickey。。。”Ian呻吟着变换了角度，Mickey低吟的如此大声，他的呻吟在空荡的场所里回荡。

“就是那，Ian。耶稣啊，操，对！”

Ian放开了Mickey，把手撑在地上，开始旋转着他的臀部，持续在Mickey的前列腺上施压。Mickey低吼着拉着Ian的臀部把他拉的几乎不能更近些，迎合着他的每一次抽插。他经历了如此多的情感和愉悦，无意中落下了眼泪。直到Ian吻去他的泪水，他才意识到自己哭了。

Ian继续缓慢而美好地操着他，握着他的屌给他打飞机。Mickey高亢地呻吟着射了出来，那声音他再努力也压抑不住。操，那可真尴尬。Ian很快也射了。他们就这样抱着彼此，Ian还待在他的体内。就这么沐浴在两个人这份浓厚的爱意中。直到Ian打破了这一刻。

“现在只有我和你了，Mickey，我们俩，就像交通和天气密不可分。”

Mickey愣了会，看着压在他身上的这个蠢货，真的吗？他是怎么爱上这个小丑的？之后他哼了一声，突然大笑了起来。

“从我身上下来，你个蠢货！”


	17. 第十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> “宝贝，还记得我带你去唱k的时候，我给你唱了Shayne Ward的《无法呼吸》，你跟我说我的声音很像R.Kelly。”

Mandy的身孕到了六个月后，Glen就带着怀孕的她搬进了一座很明显是他买给她的房子。这反而给了Ian想要搬家的主意。他找到了一间美丽宽敞的三房居室。主卧套房，宽敞厨房，客厅和阳台的玻璃门。当他带Mickey去参观时，他完全被震撼了。当然他并不理解为什么他们需要三个卧室，毕竟就只有他们俩住。而且他只有在周末才能抽烟，他知道下一步他就该戒烟了。可当你处在一段长期愉悦的感情中，你总是会对你男朋友说 ‘好’。很多次。

今年是Mickey过的最棒的一年了。他跟他爱着的这个男人住在一起；他妹妹开心的诞下了一个孩子，而且仍跟孩子的父亲恩爱无间；他的生意也做得很棒。他真的别无所求了。

他很开心。

超级开心。

超级超级开心。

就像现在，在沙发上，他那长期男票的舌头和手指都在他的屁股里。操这家伙当然清楚他在做什么。这感觉真好。要是他继续这样的话，Mickey能就这么射出来，可他并不想这么做。他正准备告诉Ian时，有人在门口重复地按着门铃。

“该死的Mandy！”她咒骂道。

他快速地提上了牛仔裤，而Ian跑进了他们俩的卧室。他打开门怒视着他的妹妹。怒视很快变成了微笑，因为他看见了他那美丽动人，快要5个月大的小侄女。虽然她并没有遗传她母亲的蓝眼，可她却有着黑发。他把她从她母亲的怀里抱走，而Mandy把包扔在了沙发上。

“嘿，Ella。”他亲了亲她的脖子，看着她那棕色眼睛看向了他。

Mandy从他身边经过，走向了厨房。她打开了冰箱呻吟起来。“我真他妈等不及能再次喝酒了。”

“感谢上帝啊，你终于出来了。”Mickey跟Ella说道。“现在你那婊砸老妈就可以不用再挺着她那肥肥的大肚子把我的顾客们赶走了。”

“嘿！”Mandy抗议道。

“Ellaaaa！”Ian冲进厨房把她抱在了怀里。他抱着她转了一圈，然后转过去面向Mandy。“你要是他的男票他肯定会夸你的，还会说你有着曼妙的嗓音。”他用鼻子蹭着Ella的小鼻子。“宝贝，还记得我带你去唱k的时候，我给你唱了Shayne Ward的《无法呼吸》，你跟我说我的声音很像R.Kelly。”

（Shayne Ward 肖恩 沃德 ，英国流行男歌手；R.Kelly，即Robert Sylvester Kelly，美国男歌手，代表作有I believe I can fly）

“该检查下听力了你，我说你暂时还没办法跟R.Kelly一争高下，不过你唱歌倒是不难听。”Mandy大笑了起来。

Ian哼了口气。“骗子。你叔叔就是个骗子。”他走进客厅用娃娃音跟Ella聊着天，让她微笑了起来。

“谢谢你帮我带着她。我和Glen需要放松一个晚上。”

“你在搞笑吗？我哪怕想拒绝都做不到。他他妈爱死她了。”Mickey走向冰箱抓了瓶啤酒，他们俩一起站在岛台边看着Ian和小孩子一起玩。

“你觉得你以后会有（孩子）吗？”Mandy问他。

“别他妈让他听见了，看到Ella他就有这个主意了。”

**** 

Mickey让Ian留在家喂养Ella，赶向了Gemini。这是他们夜总会的名字，Ian的主意。原来那是他们俩的星座。副经理打电话跟他说他们的灯光又出问题了。要是他还要再给那个维修工人打一次电话他就要打算换个人了。他停在了门口，走进了夜总会。

“Mickey，你来了。”Sydney问候道。“灯光又出问题了。”

他的四个员工本来打算继续做着皮条客生意，可还不到一个月他们就主动来替他在夜总会工作了。这也包括他的副经理Victor。

“Victor在哪！”他径直走向办公室大喊着。

“噢，Mickey感谢主啊。明天就是周五了，要没有灯光我们可承受不起损失。”

“当然要’谢谢’那维修工了。他在路上了吗？”

“没，我们另外叫了个人。他两小时内就能到。”

现在还是早晨，所以至少他们没有给任何顾客造成不便。Mickey一直待在那，直到灯光恢复了，一切正常为止。他检查了Sydney，其他服务员们还有他的其他员工的健康报告，然后才回家见他的男票和侄女。Victor有消息会通知他的，而Ian明天会检查账本。

离开Gemini时，已经快到下午5点了。回到家时他发现Ian和Ella都睡在了他们俩的床上。他脱下了牛仔裤，一起睡了下来。Ian被他的举动惊醒了。

“嘿，宝贝。”

“嘿。”说着Mickey在他唇上轻啄了一下。

“一切都好吗？”

“嗯，不过我们得换个维修工了。”Ian点了点头。“她这次把牛奶都喝完了吗？”

Ian骄傲地笑了。“他妈的一整瓶。”

他低头看着Ella，满含爱意地笑了笑。他握住了她那握着小拳的右手。之后他打开了她的拳头，把他的手指放进了她的手里，她自动的握住了。红毛亲着她的小拳头，叹了口气。

“Mickey。。。”他顿了下来。

Mickey知道他打算说什么。“不要小孩，Ian。我们讨论过这件事了。”

Ian顺从的呼了口气，亲在了Ella的额头。“好吧。”

Mickey盯着他男朋友看了一会，然后爱抚着他的脸颊。“要不给你个承诺？”

Ian把手肘压在床上撑着头。他直直地盯着Mickey。“哪种承诺？”

“我是说，”Mickey开口道。“你才23，而我24。要不我们先养条狗，哈？看看结果怎么样。之后也许一年或两年内。。。”他顿了下来。

Ian考虑了一会，然后绽出了大大的笑容。“好的。”他越过Ella亲吻着Mickey。“好的。”

“行。在这段时间里你就可以宠着它了。长点经验什么的。”

“是啊。”

Mickey又一次亲吻着他。这个时候他其实并不觉得跟Ian一起组建家庭会是什么坏事。说实话他其实能想象的出来。  
Ian握住了他正爱抚着Ella腹部的左手。“我爱你，宝贝。”

“我也爱你。”

他们三个人就这么躺在那。Mickey正打算和Ella一起坠入梦乡时，Ian把他摇醒了。

“那我能养只猴子吗？”

“噢，滚你大爷的！”


	18. 番外 寻找Delgado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节简介
> 
> 寻找Delgado，寻找独一无二的它。

Mickey闻着美妙的味道醒了过来。他打了个哈欠，看了看时间：早上9点。他起了床，刷了牙，穿上了一条四角裤。是他的还是Ian的，这他就不知道了，不过现在这才不重要呢。

Mickey走出卧室听见Ian吹着口哨，在厨房里精神饱满的走来走去。他正从烤箱里拿出小蛋糕。这肯定是充斥着他们整个公寓的那股味道的来源。黑毛揉了揉眼睛，看向了餐桌，搞毛线啊？桌上摆着煎饼，香肠，培根，咖啡，果汁，牛奶和华夫饼。

“我们家要来客人了吗？”

“噢，Mickey，亲爱的！”Ian才注意到他。他拉着Mickey来了个深切而炽热的吻，把他抱离了地面。

“亲爱的？该戒掉那些该死的肥皂剧了你。”Mickey大笑着说道。“这他妈是为了什么？”

“因为我爱你，而且你很完美。”Ian唱着把小蛋糕放到了一个大盘子里。

Mickey挠了挠头皮，疑惑地看着周围。“好吧。我也爱你。所以这些该死的食物是为了什么？”

“因为。。。”Ian脱掉了巨大的手套和围裙。他领着Mickey走到餐桌边，帮他拉了椅子。“我希望我的宝贝能有多样早餐选择。”说完他给他倒了杯牛奶，把香蕉煎饼放在了他的面前。

他有求于人。这是Mickey脑中闪过的第一个想法，哪怕他正大口吞食着美味的早餐。“我们可不会给你也买辆凯迪拉克，Ian，要开开我的。”

Ian一起坐在了桌边，似乎在思考着。“可我已经开过你的车了。”

“不行。”Mickey斩钉截铁地说道。

Ian哼了哼。“好吧，可不是因为这个原因。今天可是周六！”

Mickey不明所以地挑起了一边眉毛。“噢该死的，我忘了周年纪念日吗？”

Ian怒视着他。“你忘记日期了？”

Mickey停下了嘴，眼睛大大的瞪着Ian。“Ian，对不起我。。。操！”

“不是我们的周年纪念日。”Ian厉声道。

“那你干嘛这么生气？”“因为你不知道那是什么时候！”

“我知道。”他咬了一口煎饼，声音含糊起来。“我有备忘录。”

Ian翻了个白眼。“你说我们今天要去领养一条小狗的。”

“噢。”Mickey抿了口牛奶，松了口气坐回椅子上。感谢上帝。“是啊，好的，当然。”

Ian恢复了笑脸，又一次活泼起来。“这就是我为你做了这么多的原因。想谢谢你给了我我想要的东西。”

“当然了。我可以为你做任何事。”

Ian的脸颊和耳朵都变粉了起来，他站起身越过桌子亲吻着Mickey。

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

他们正走在街上，而Ian的精力旺盛的不得了。他们经过了一家婴儿服饰店，Ian在橱窗边嘀咕着。

“噢我的主啊，Mickey，我们绝对要给他买点东西。”

“不行。这就是我的底线了，你可不许给我们的小狗穿衣服。我们绝对不要成为那种人，Ian。”

Ian撅着嘴，交叠着胳膊继续走着。“好吧，真扫兴。”说完，他快速的在Mickey的脸颊上轻吻了一下。

他们继续往前走着，这时Mickey看见了一只体型很大的流浪狗。“也许我们该带它回家？”他建议道。

“虽然我很可怜这只可怜的家伙，可它不是我想要的。”

Mickey耸了耸肩，他们继续走着。他们在街上遇到了一个卖花的人。Ian放开了Mickey，冲向了那个人。

“我们要组建一个家庭了。”他多余地解释道。

“噢上帝啊。”Mickey翻了个白眼。

“一支玫瑰多少钱？”

“你他妈敢给我买朵花，我就敢用它捅进你那该死的眼睛！”Mickey把他从那个人身边拉开。

“可这很浪漫啊，Mick。”Ian抱怨道。

“晚点给我一次口活，我们就两清了。”

“我这是跟谁约会呢，《卑鄙的我》里面的那家伙吗？”

Mickey大笑起来，推了推Ian。“滚你的。”

Ian傻笑起来，他们继续走着。他现在兴奋的样子跟个小孩没两样了。

“说起来，你他妈打算叫它什么？”

“还不知道，不过肯定是个西班牙名。”

“因为。。。？”

“因为西班牙名棒呆了。”

Mickey低吼了一声。“这跟你那天晚上看哭了的肥皂剧有关是不是？”

“是的。”他无耻地承认道。“而且我喜欢Delgado。”

“为什么不是Mateo？他可太他妈火辣了。”

Ian转过去看向Mickey。“可他也是个坏蛋。你希望我们的狗狗变坏吗？”

Mickey翻了个白眼。“那。有个（流浪狗）收容院。”

他们走进去跟负责人交谈起来。Mickey并没怎么仔细听，因为那都是Ian的决定。不幸的是Ian并没找到独一无二的它，所以他们得继续走着。之后的三家收容院也是一样的情况，Mickey累了。

“狗狗之中真的有诸如独一无二的概念吗？”

“当然有啊。它将会加入我们的生活，所以我们之间肯定有羁绊的。这，我们看看这家。”

“Mickey，搞鬼啊！我们都没有看看那些狗狗呢。说不定独一无二的它就在里面呢！”Mickey把他拉出收容院时，Ian抱怨道。

“我们要去吃午餐了，让我的腿好好休息下。然后我们继续寻找那只独一无二的，在那个地方，”他转过身大喊着。“那家伙不会想操我的男朋友！”

“耶稣啊。”Ian大笑着顺从地跟着他的男朋友走。

他们走进了他们看见的第一家餐厅，坐在了窗边的座位。

“宝贝，那家伙才没有想要我呢。”点完餐后，Ian说道。

“他问我说我表弟是不是单身。”

Ian嘲笑着喷了口气，咯咯笑很快就变成了大笑。“我们长得很像吗？”他扮了个鬼脸继续大笑着。

“闭嘴。”

他不听。

服务员把他们点好的单拿了回来，Ian在她离开前拉住了她的手。“这可不是我表哥，他是我一年零四个月的男朋友。我们正打算组建一个家庭。”

“哇！这可太棒了。祝贺你们！”

“谢谢。你的服务很周到。”

“非常感谢。”她微笑着走开了。

“卧槽，Ian”

“怎么？我不想让她觉得我们俩有亲戚关系。我就想让她搞清这一点而已。”

“我要跟你分手了。就现在，我们结束了。完了。”Mickey说道。

“你不能放我走，Mickey。”Ian吃了口沙拉。“你会想死我的。”

“该死你说得对。”

他们都大笑起来，边吃边讨论下一家该去哪寻找Delgado。

* 

Ian给他们买好了瓶装水后，他们又一次走着。离饭店几米远的地方就是－Mickey真希望那是最后一个－收容院。他们走了进去，跟前台的女士打了招呼（感谢上帝）。Ian描述着他想要的小狗。他希望狗狗不太高，也不会变得体型庞大。她带着他们去了里屋，Mickey安静地跟着走，查看着周围。如果要Mickey选的话，他肯定会要一只德国牧羊犬，不过随便了。

那位女士带他们去看角落里一个大笼子里的小狗们。Ian蹲下去与他们同高。一共有6只。其中五只都大叫着跑来跑去。Ian把手伸进笼子里，有几只跑来嗅了嗅，舔了他的手指。他大笑起来，直到其中一条小狗咬了他。

“嗷！”他抽回了手。

Mickey弯下腰注视着罪魁祸首。那只小狗呜噎着后退了。他大笑起来，起身去检查Ian的手指。并不太糟糕，幸好没有抓痕。

“很抱歉出了这种事。它们一般都很友善的，不过别担心它们都打了疫苗。”那位女士解释道。

Mickey觉得他们俩该去下一家了，可Ian又一次蹲下了身。Mickey不知道他看到了什么，可他站起身看着那位女士。“我想要角落里的那只。”

“你确定吗？我们不太了解它。他总是很安静，不怎么叫唤。”

“嗯，我确定。”

小狗从笼中被抱出，Mickey挑眉看着它。它又小又温顺，哪怕是Mickey都已经喜欢上它了。他可不觉得这个新嗜好会给他们俩带来多大的麻烦。

“你好，Delgado。”Ian用娃娃音说着，挠了挠狗狗的耳朵后面，它开心的摇起了尾巴。

“这名字可真特别。”说着，那位女士处理好了文件。

红毛微笑起来，掏出手机拍了张照。他皱起眉头，Mickey接过了他的手机想知道原因。

“我觉得你最好先给它洗个澡再拍照，Gallagher。话说它到底是啥颜色的？”

Ian把狗链套在了Delgado的脖子上－他已经事先买好了所有的狗粮，狗链，肥皂和狗窝－然后他们走了出去。这条狗不知为何特别兴奋。它肯定也是真心喜欢Ian的。他的男朋友准备走路回家。

“我绝对不可能走着回家，我们可花了一整天寻找这个独一无二的它。”说着，Mickey怀疑地看着Delgado。“你确定就是它了？”

“肯定的。”

Mickey点点头叫了辆出租。

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

回到家后，Mickey舒服地把脚翘到桌子上，看着电视，拿着啤酒。Ian正在浴室给狗狗洗澡。他听到吹风机开动的声音，摇了摇头。他就是知道Ian会宠死这条狗的。他正倾斜着瓶子打算喝完剩余的啤酒时，突然听到了一声大叫。  
Mickey被啤酒呛到了，喷了自己一身。他把头低到了两腿之间，因为啤酒正难受地从他的鼻子中流出。“操蛋。”

“噢我的上帝啊，MICKEY！”

Mickey猛地站起身冲向了浴室。“啥？啥？怎么了？”

他立刻打开门，看见了一只十分干净清爽的小狗，还有他那带着吃屎傻笑的男朋友跪在一旁。他们看起来好极了。

“出什么事了，Ian？”

“它是黑色和橘红色的。”说着，Ian双手指着Delgado。

Mickey疑惑地看向Ian，依旧提心吊胆的。“啥。。。啥那什么意思。。。那？”

Ian翻了个白眼低吼了一声。他站起身搂着Mickey的腰把他拉进了些。他占领了那个矮个子男人的双唇，深吸了口气然后加深了这个吻。Mickey忘记了自己该对Ian生气，因为他居然无缘无故吓他，可却不自觉地沉浸在了这个吻中。  
Ian伸舌舔进了他的嘴，吸吮着他的舌头，他们俩都呻吟起来。这时他男朋友抽开身，低头看了看Delgado，又看回了Mickey。

“它是黑色和橘红色的。”

这时他终于反应过来，转过头又一次看向了他们的狗狗。“卧槽它居然是黑色和橘红色的。”

Ian点点头微笑着。Mickey在他唇上最后轻啄了一下，弯腰抱起了他们新领养的小狗。他们走向客厅坐在了沙发上。Ian给Mickey又拿了瓶啤酒，给Delgado倒了牛奶和一些今早剩下的培根。他示意Mickey坐在他的腿间，而他男朋友高兴地顺从了。

Ian双臂环抱着Mickey，亲吻着他的脖子，开心的叹了口气。Mickey抿了口啤酒，靠在了Ian的肩膀上。他们继续看着电视，而他们的狗狗正开心地吃着。

他们终于找到了独一无二的它，Mickey爱死他的小家庭了。

他可真他妈开心。

终。


End file.
